Special Delivery
by Sasuke Uzumaki 83
Summary: Naruto had a great life, but his world was turned upside down when he recieved a beautiful boy with some problems in the mail. Can Naruto learn to love him before the young male's time runs out? Who said love was powerless? NaruSasu YAOI SHOUNEN-AI Enjoy COMPELTE
1. THE BOX

**Special Delivery- Chapter 1**

**The Box**

**SUMMARY: **Naruto is an average adopted son. Then one day his life changes when he gets a special delivery from who knows where! **NaruSasu YAOI**

**WARNINGS: **Yaoi (BoyxBoy), OOC-ness, sucky writing, horrible writing, even _more_ horrible writing, probably the _**worst**_ writing you will ever found, probably language….

**A/N: **I was making sure that I didn't fall asleep because I thought we were going to Henry's Ice Cream, but turns out they canceled without telling me… anyways, that's where this came from.

I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did imagining it!

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed, slumping down even further down into his desk, if it was even possible. He let out a groan, could the clock on the wall go <em>any<em> slower? As if to mock him, it did, indeed, seem to go slower. Naruto growled lowly. He wanted to go home! It was Friday, for goodness sakes! WHY WAS THE CLOCK SO DAMN SLOW?

_That's it, only ten more minutes… _Naruto thought to himself. _Great! Now it's nine minutes! Wait… does that say eleven more minutes? SINCE WHEN COULD A CLOCK GO BACKWARDS?_

"Hey Naruto. Got any plans for this weekend?" Ino, the girl who sat behind the seriously confused blonde, asked said blonde.

"Waaa! Clocks do _NOT _go backwards! NO SIR!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping onto his desk and pointing an accusing finger at the wall clock. It was a plain one; black numbers and frame with a white clock face. Well, regular, besides the fact that it was going _BACKWARDS!_

"Naruto, it's not going backwards. It's stuck. It's thirty minutes 'till school gets out." Ino reassured Naruto, easing him off of his desk.

"Waa? I could swear that it was moving!" Naruto whined, turning to Ino.

"No, you just want to get home, Naruto. I'm sorry, maybe it's time to go to the asylum." Ino said with one of those I-look-serious-but-you-know-I'm-joking looks.

"Bleh." Naruto said while sticking his tongue out at Ino, who tried to suppress a giggle.

"Hey, Ino, Naruto, got any plans for the weekend? Me and the guys are going to go to the dog park. Coming?" Kiba asked the two blondes.

"Huh? Bwhy oo gowin thah?" Naruto asked Kiba, his tongue still stuck out.

"Naruto, put your tongue away. No one want's it and I sure as _hell_ don't want it." Kiba said. Naruto complied with his demands and put his tongue in his mouth.

"Why you going there?" Naruto asked Kiba yet again.

"Why? Why not? I love dogs, dog parks are fun! Plus, Akamaru could use a little fresh air." Kiba said, shrugging, with Akamaru giving a bark in agreement.

"I'd rather hang out with _Nina_ than go to the dog park. Besides, that place smells like shit." Naruto said, shrugging.

"Maybe it smells like shit because dogs _shit_ there. They _are_ dogs an' all." Ino said.

"Hey! DO NOT OFFEND THE DOGS!" Kiba said, Akamaru barking along as well. "Anyways, Nina can't smell any better than the dog park."

"No, she can. But apparently you _can't."_ Naruto said.

"Hey!"

"You opened the door, I just took the offer." Naruto said. "Nina isn't _that_ bad, anyways."

"What are you _talking _about? If _I _had a sister I would _die!_" Kiba said.

"Hey!" Ino said, offended. "Anyways, don't you _have_ a sister?" Ino asked Kiba.

"Oh, yeah, I do. She acts more like a dude, though. Have you met Nina? She's is _overly_ girly!" Kiba said.

"How could you forget your own sister?" Ino asked under her breath, shaking her head at Kiba's stupidity.

"I do appreciate Nina. Besides, I'd rather have the people at home than no one at all. I love my family; I've been with them practically my whole life." Naruto said, shrugging.

"How does it feel like, being adopted and all?" Ino asked Naruto. "I've always wondered that."

"Well, not much different from having a real family, I guess. The only difference is you don't look related to them."

"Except that you do look kind of like them. All of you _do_ have blonde hair…" Kiba said.

"Not Rena. She has brown hair, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Kiba said, remembering Rena. "But she does have the blue eyes."

"Yeah, not the same as mine, though. Hers are _much_ brighter. Nathan has green eyes." Naruto said.

"Huh. Well, maybe you do look like you're related to them. I want to meet them so badly! Can I come over this weekend?" Ino asked Naruto.

"No, the house is a disaster. Like it always is." Naruto said, shrugging.

"Aw, I really want to meet them." Ino said, hanging her head.

"You will."

"Really?"

"Yeah, in maybe eight-thousand years." Naruto said as the bell rang.

"YES!" The class yelled at the same time, all picking their books up and getting the hell out of the school, papers and pencils being left behind for the poor janitors to pick up. One of the papers hit Naruto in the face.

"OOF! Watch it!" Naruto exclaimed, taking the paper off his face and examining it. It appeared to be last week's practice sheet. (A practice sheet is basically a page of about 18-20 math problems on it, a different colour each week.) Naruto shrugged, crumpling it up into a ball and throwing it behind his shoulder blindly, smiling when he heard it go into the trash bin.

* * *

><p>"Rena! Nathan! I'm home!" Naruto called out as he slammed the door of the house shut. He and his adopted family lived in an average sized house; the walls of the living room and the hallway were a cream colour, the walls in the kitchen were covered in blue wallpaper with cherries on it. The kitchen floor was covered in white tile with brown grouting, and the floor in both the living room and hallway were covered in blue-ish, gray-ish tiles with white grouting. Naruto had always complained about the living room floor being covered in tile.<p>

He walked into his room, which had orange painted walls and blue carpet. He threw his backpack onto his desk which was located in the corner of the room, (When you enter the room, it's in the right corner, the one in front of you because the door is in the other right corner.) He plopped down on his bed which had bed sheets and pillows to match his room, which was located in the left corner opposite the window. It was a small room with no closet, but it was big enough for him.

"Naruto? Naruto, you here?" He heard Rena ask as the front door opened.

"I'm in my room!" Naruto replied.

"Oh! Can you come out here?"

"Sure." Naruto said, getting up off of his bed a little hesitantly, then walked out into the living room. "Hmm?"

"You got a package! A big one, too." Rena said, eying the box with holes in it. Rena had bright, baby-blue eyes, brown hair cut to shoulders length in the front but it got shorter in the back. She was just a little taller than Naruto, wearing a white tank top and blue jeans. Rena was Naruto's adopted mother.

"Whoa. Wonder who it's from." Naruto said, examining the box for a return address. Seeing that it had none on the sides or the top, he tried to turn it over, finding it to be too heavy. "Whoa. Wonder what's in it…" Naruto said, eyeing the box.

"Bring it into your room and open it. Rena said, now in the kitchen (which had no door).

"How do I get it into there?" Naruto asked Rena, trying to pick the box up again.

"Drag it in. I dragged it into the house for you." Rena said, sounding like she was starting the dishes.

"Fine." Naruto said over the running water, unsure if Rena had heard him, but not caring, nonetheless.

Naruto dragged it into his room, leaving it in the middle of the floor and walking out again. He stretched in the middle of the living room, sore from spending a good two minutes getting the box into his room.

"You two here?" Naruto heard Nathan say groggily. Naruto looked at the couch where his adopted father was laying down.

"Nathan? Got kicked out of the room again, huh?" Naruto asked him, grinning.

"Yeah. Wives are ruthless, don't ever get one." Nathan said, rolling over and groaning. Nathan was blonde and had green eyes, but he was paler than Naruto.

"I won't, Nathan." Naruto reassured Nathan.

"Good boy. Now pat yourself on the head; I'm too lazy to." Nathan instructed Naruto. Naruto patted himself on the head.

"Naruto? Did you open the package?" Rena called out to Naruto.

"No. Why?" Naruto asked back.

"Because I want to know what's inside, that's why." Rena replied.

"I'll go open it." Naruto said, hanging his head in defeat and began the thirty second walk to his room, but he would drag it out to be a five minute walk.

"See what I mean? Ruthless." Nathan said.

"Yeah, I see what you mean." Naruto said, speeding up his walk as curiosity struck him. What was in the box?

Naruto entered his room, closing the door softly and sitting next to the box. He put his ear against the box and rested there for a bit, until he jumped up in surprise. Naruto made sure to be very quiet as he crawled up to the box silently, placing his ear against it to confirm what he had heard. And, sure enough, there it was; a soft, slow, steady breathing. Was there something alive in there?

Naruto hesitated opening it. What could be alive yet so heavy? A person? Naruto shrugged it off. Did he really want to open the box?

"Naruto!" Nina called, banging on Naruto's door. Naruto scrambled up to get his door, afraid that Nina's knocking would wake whatever deadly creature that was in the box.

"Nina! Shush it!" Naruto hissed at his older sister. Nina was slightly taller than Naruto, standing as tall as Rena. Nina was blonde with green eyes, much like Nathan.

"Why?" Nina asked loudly. Who knew one word could be so _loud?_

"Because I got a package and I think there's something alive in it!" Naruto hissed at her quickly.

"REALLY? COOL!" Nina exclaimed loudly.

"As in shut up you're going to WAKE IT UP!" Naruto yelled the last part at her.

"You're being loud to!" Nina accused.

"That's because _you_ won't shut up!" Naruto hissed.

"Oh." Nina said quietly. "So, what is it?"

"I don't know." Naruto said. "I was going to open it up until yours truly started breaking my door down." Naruto said, sending Nina a glare.

"Usually people refer to _themselves_ as yours truly, not their sister."

"Details, details." Naruto said, closing the door quietly. Now that Nina was taken care of, he could open up the package. He got down on his hands and knees, crawling up to the package quietly. When he came up to it, he heard something different this time; muffled sobs. Naruto raised an eyebrow at this. What was in it, anyways?

Naruto grabbed a craft knife and started to cut open the heavily taped box, until he cut something other than the box. He heard a sharp intake of breath, the muffled sobs being startled, stopping for a few seconds, and then becoming slightly louder than before. Naruto took the craft knife out of the box, and examined the blood on the end of it. Naruto shrugged, nothing unusual, so-

-wait, BLOOD?

Naruto ripped the rest of the box open, which proved harder than he thought it would be, making sure that he didn't hurt what was inside. And when he tore it open completely he opened the flaps to the box, and he's pretty sure they were _both_ surprised to be looking at each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **That's where I'm leaving it off. It's 11:42 (Yay, 42!) and I'm tired. I'll write more later.


	2. THE BOY

**Special Delivery- Chapter 2**

**The Boy**

**SUMMARY: **Naruto is an average adopted son. Then one day his life changes when he gets a special delivery from who knows where! **NaruSasu YAOI**

**WARNINGS: **Yaoi (BoyxBoy), OOC-ness, sucky writing, horrible writing, even _more_ horrible writing, probably the _**worst**_ writing you will ever find, probably language….

**A/N: **I'm grounded from my computer, but someone reading this seems to be just like me… and I was afraid that they might have murdered me. So, I present you with the second chapter. :D

* * *

><p><em>Naruto grabbed a craft knife and started to cut open the heavily taped box, until he cut something other than the box. He heard a sharp intake of breath, the muffled sobs being startled, stopping for a few seconds, and then becoming slightly louder than before. Naruto took the craft knife out of the box, and examined the blood on the end of it. Naruto shrugged, nothing unusual, so-<em>

_-wait, BLOOD?_

_Naruto ripped the rest of the box open, which proved harder than he thought it would be, making sure that he didn't hurt what was inside. And when he tore it open completely he opened the flaps to the box, and he's pretty sure they were _both_ surprised to be looking at each other._

"WHAT THE HELL?" Naruto yelled, taking a step back from the box. The person in the box just stared at him, frozen with fear, and then burst out into tears. Naruto's eyes widened; he hated it when people cried, especially the people who looked like you could squeeze them to death, which was the case at this moment.

The person in the box was only wearing (and this fact made Naruto blush) white women's underwear, though they were obviously a boy. He had pale skin that appeared to be smooth, the skin tone contrasting beautifully with his obsidian eyes that were filled with tears and closed from fear at the moment and his raven black hair, which seemed to have a slight blue tint to it.

"Hey, don't cry…" Naruto said, arousing more tears from the poor boy. "Hey…" Naruto said, walking over to the box and taking him out of it. Naruto placed the boy on his lap, stroking the silk-like raven hair with a hand, caressing the boy's scalp softly, which seemed to calm him down. They just sit there for a while, Naruto stroking the boy's hair and the boy just sitting there, letting now almost silent sobs.

"Shh…" Naruto said softly, "What's your name? I'm Naruto." Naruto said softly to the boy. The boy didn't reply, only sat there and enjoyed the warmth Naruto was radiating onto him.

"Okay, you're not one of the talkative people…" Naruto said. The boy sat still, then tensed and pushed Naruto away.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked. The boy just started walking backwards, away from Naruto. He was clearly scared, which made Naruto sigh.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Naruto said, getting up and walking towards the boy. The boy only walked backwards faster, his back soon meeting a wall. The boy looked behind him in disbelief. A wall? Why right there? Where was he? Who was the boy walking closer to him? Was he going to hurt him? Tears stung the back of the boy's eyes.

Naruto sighed. _This situation is going nowhere pretty fucking fast…_ Naruto thought, stopping about a foot in front of the boy. The boy only looked at him in fear, a single tear slipping out of the corner of the raven's eye. Naruto sighed yet again.

"Like I said, I'm not going to hurt you. There's nothing to worry about." Naruto said, stopping in his place. The boy began to relax, seeming to finally take the words in. Naruto smiled softly.

"I'm Sasuke." Sasuke said, looking off to the side.

"Huh?" Naruto asked. "Why bring that up?"

"Well… earlier you asked me who I was, Naruto…" Sasuke trailed off. Naruto made a face of realization.

"Oh. Yeah." Naruto said sheepishly.

"I need to get back home…"

"First you need to get dressed." Naruto said, blushing because of what Sasuke was wearing.

"I don't even know where I am…" Sasuke said, his voice quivering.

"You can wear this…" Naruto said, holding up a white dress shirt. "It's probably going to be too big for you…" Naruto said, holding it up to Sasuke.

"You don't even care, do you?" Sasuke accused Naruto.

"I do care, I know you're probably scared, but can you _please_ put this on? You'll at least be covered more than you are right now…" Naruto said.

"Fine." Sasuke said, snapping the shirt out of Naruto's hands and putting it on. It was too big for him, just as Naruto had predicted; Sasuke had left one of the buttons (the top one) unbuttoned, so it exposed his shoulder, but it did cover his underwear, the shirt going down to about mid-thigh. Hey, it was better than nothing.

"Now will you listen to me?" Sasuke asked.

"I know, you don't know where you are and you want to go home." Naruto said, pacing around his room.

"Yeah, got it right. So, where am I? How do I get back home?" Sasuke asked.

"Look, I don't know where you live, but you're at my house." Naruto said.

"And where is your house?" Sasuke asked.

"We're in it." Naruto replied sarcastically.

"I mean-"

"I know what you mean." Naruto said, cutting Sasuke off. "I live in Konoha. Konohagakure, that is." Naruto said.

"Where? So… you don't live in America? So... your family isn't one of those families that just speak Japanese…?" Sasuke asked hesitantly, bracing himself for the answer.

"No, I don't live in America. We're in Japan." Naruto said, cocking his head to the side. Sasuke hit his head against the wall and groaned, the tears starting up again.

"Ah, no, don't cry!" Naruto pleaded.

"I'm so far away from home! I don't even know… I just- I- I… I can't do this…" Sasuke whispered the last part. They were both silent, the only sounds in the room were Sasuke's quiet sobs and the sound of the television in the living room, sometimes laughter that belonged to Nina and Nathan. Naruto sighed.

"I'll be back soon." Naruto said, walking out of the room to go to the bathroom.

"Naruto! It's dinner time! Come out here and eat before I get someone to eat it for you!" Rena called for Naruto.

"I'll come soon!" Naruto called back from the restroom.

Nina, being the impatient person she is, walked over to Naruto's room. Banging on the door, she said, "Naruto! Come out!" When Nina heard nothing in response, she opened the door and gasped. Sasuke looked over at her and froze.

"Uh… hi. Is… uh… is Naruto in here?" Nina asked Sasuke. Sasuke just stared at her in fear. Naruto rushed up behind Nina.

"NINA! How many times have I told you to knock first?" Naruto practically yelled at Nina.

"I did! You just didn't answer..." Nina said, turning back to Sasuke. "The explanation for that _is_?" Nina pointed at Sasuke.

"Nothing, Nina."

"Has she been climbing in through your window?" Nina gasped. "You guys don't…" Nina trailed off, looking at Naruto for an answer. She was rewarded with a dumbfounded stare. "What?" Nina asked.

"I-I… Naru…to?" Sasuke asked. Nina turned to look at Sasuke.

"That's a guy? Naruto, you're gay?" Nina asked Naruto in surprise.

"Nina, it's not like that." Naruto said, but Nina had run off towards the kitchen. Naruto sighed for the nth time that day. "Sasuke, stay here." Naruto instructed him. Sasuke sat down cross-legged, Naruto leaving the room.

Naruto entered the kitchen, Rena turning to him instantly. Nathan, Nina, and Rena were looking at Naruto expectantly. Naruto gulped.

"I can explain-"

"You didn't tell me you were gay." Nathan said. "That's what upsets me."

"It's not like that, guys!" Naruto whined. "You guys are all weird." Naruto muttered under his breath.

"Well, what was I supposed to think, I walk into your room and find a really pretty guy in only your dress shirt?" Nina said with a hand on her hip, as if the answer was obvious.

"He's wearing underwear." Naruto said.

"How would you know?" Nina asked.

"Because- well, that's beside the point!" Naruto said, waving the questions aside with his hand.

"Well, you better well fucking ex…." Rena trailed off, looking not at Naruto but behind him, her expression softening. "Why, hello." Rena greeted whoever was behind Naruto.

"Sasuke, I told you to stay." Naruto said, turning around on his heels.

"But… I… I smelled food, and I just… I'm hungry…" Sasuke said nervously, looking side to side with tears beginning to leave his eyes.

"Sasuke, don't cry…" Naruto said, walking over to him and wrapping an arm around Sasuke's shoulders.

"You can have some if you would like. We're eating onigiri." Rena said softly, smiling.

"C-can I really have some?" Sasuke asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Of course!" Rena said, walking over to get an extra plate for Sasuke. "By the way," Rena said, turning towards Sasuke. "How _did_ you get here?" Rena asked.

"I… I don't know…" Sasuke said, looking to the side.

"How do you not know how you got here?" Rena asked Sasuke.

"It was just… dark and then, next thing I knew, I was here." Sasuke replied.

"You mean you were kidnapped?" Nathan asked.

"No, not at all. I just don't know." Sasuke replied.

"How do you not know? What do you remember, anyways?" Nina asked, jumping into the conversation.

"I…" Sasuke said, looking off to the side.

"...That doesn't really answer my question." Rena said.

"Rena, someone mailed him to me, I just don't know who." Naruto said.

"Well, look on the box and find out. But right now eat you two, you must be starving Sasuke." Rena said, handing Sasuke his plate.

"Thank you ma'am." Sasuke replied.

"Wow, such good manners. I wish _some people_ would respect me like that." Rena said.

"Yeah, right, mom. In your dreams." Nina said, snorting.

"Eat your food." Naruto said, smashing her face into her food.

"Hey!" Nina said, laughing along with Naruto. Rena rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Hm… no return address…" Naruto said, examining the box.<p>

"Look it." Sasuke said, handing Naruto a paper.

"Oh, yay. What's it say… Love is both a gift and a curse… seem at first… things get weary… feels dreary?" Naruto asked, skimming it and reading it out loud. "What the hell? They sent me _you_ and a poem? Wow, talk about weird." Naruto said.

"Hm..." Sasuke said, looking over the poem. "Kaito talked in poems, usually." Sasuke said subconsciously.

"Argh… this doesn't make any sense." Naruto said, scratching his head in thought.

"There's something on the back." Sasuke said, lightly pulling the paper from Naruto's grasp and showing him the other side.

"All will make itself clear soon, but it may take several moons…." Naruto read aloud. "This guy has got some nerve." Naruto said, looking at Sasuke.

"Well, if it _was_ Kaito that sent me, then it was for a good reason." Sasuke said thoughtfully.

"Better be a pretty damn good reason. Do you know if you were in some kind of trouble?" Naruto asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Sasuke asked back.

"Well, if I knew then maybe we could get you out of the mess." Naruto suggested.

"All I know was that I was deadly ill. I'm not really now, now that I mention it." Sasuke said, scratching his head.

"Hmm, strange." Naruto said, nodding his head. "Well, I'll register this all tonight and panic in the morning. But, for now, we shall rest. Please object now or forever hold your peace." Naruto said, plopping down onto the floor with an extra pillow and blanket off his bed.

"You're sleeping on the floor?" Sasuke asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Well, yeah. I'm not the one who's been in a _box_ for who knows how long?" Naruto said.

"Fine." Sasuke said, crawling up onto the bed.

"G'night, S'uke." Naruto mumbled, already drifting off to sleep.

"Night, dobe."

* * *

><p><em>Love is both a gift and a curse; it may be good at first…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm tired and my brain is dead. Sleep sounds amazing right now, especially after Karate! Sorry for the short chapters, they _should_ increase in size soon enough…

…enough…

_**REVIEWS?**_


	3. THE FILLER THING

**Special Delivery- Chapter 3**

**The Boy**

**SUMMARY: **Naruto is an average adopted son. Then one day his life changes when he gets a special delivery from who knows where! **NaruSasu YAOI**

**WARNINGS: **Yaoi (BoyxBoy), OOC-ness, sucky writing, horrible writing, even _more_ horrible writing, probably the _**worst**_ writing you will ever find, probably language….

**A/N: **I love all of my reviewers. Reviews make my heart skip a beat, make my cheeks feel the heat, make my llamas eat some wheat.

God, when did I become so darn good at making poems?

Anyways, besides my awkward ways of being able to write poems, I love you all, yes I do.

**THANK YOU ALL REVIEWERS! IF YOU DON'T REVIEW GO F$%# YOURSELF! **JK, JK.

And, K Ookami, thanks for the review and yes, it was you that was mentioned rather fearfully in my last Author's Note. Thanks you for all who review, and thank you for making me smile.

**NOW! ON WITH THE F#%$ING STORY!**

_Thoughts/Emphasis_

_~Flashbacks~_

**Emphasis**

_**More emphasis**_

_**MEGA EMPHASIS**_

"Talking"

(Author's Note)

And almost anything else is stage directions- I mean the narrator. As in the guy who states the obvious.

Damn plays got me saying stage directions…

* * *

><p>"Ow… why am I on the floor?" He mumbled, wincing at the pain of his tightened muscles trying to move. "Ugh, I shouldn't have slept on the floor. I know that it makes me sore so why-" Naruto's thoughts were cut off mid-sentence as he looked up at his bed.<p>

More specifically, the occupant of said bed.

The thoughts came in and out of his head so fast he had little time to think about or register them, his brain being about as good as an 8-bit computer. What_ had _happened?

…

_~He had pale skin that appeared to be smooth, the skin tone contrasting beautifully with his obsidian eyes that were filled with tears and closed from fear at the moment and his raven black hair, which seemed to have a slight blue tint to it.~_

…

This situation is going nowhere pretty fucking fast…_ Naruto thought, stopping about a foot in front of the boy. The boy only looked at him in fear, a single tear slipping out of the corner of the raven's eye. Naruto sighed yet again. ~_

…

_~ "No, I don't live in America. We're in Japan." Naruto said, cocking his head to the side. Sasuke hit his head against the wall and groaned, the tears starting up again. ~_

…

_~ "That's a guy? Naruto, you're gay?" Nina asked Naruto in surprise. ~_

…

_~ "You're sleeping on the floor?" Sasuke asked, cocking his head to the side. ~_

…

_~ "Well, what was I supposed to think, I walk into your room and find a really pretty guy in only your dress shirt?" Nina said with a hand on her hip, as if the answer was obvious. ~_

…

_~ "Like I said, I'm not going to hurt you. There's nothing to worry about." Naruto said, stopping in his place. The boy began to relax, seeming to finally take the words in. Naruto smiled softly. ~_

…

_~It was too big for him, just as Naruto had predicted; Sasuke had left one of the buttons (the top one) unbuttoned, so it exposed his shoulder, but it did cover his underwear, the shirt going down to about mid-thigh. Hey, it was better than nothing. ~_

…

_~ "Hmm, strange." Naruto said, nodding his head. "Well, I'll register this all tonight and panic in the morning. But, for now, we shall rest. Please object now or forever hold your peace." Naruto said, plopping down onto the floor with an extra pillow and blanket off his bed. ~_

…

_~-one of the buttons (the top one) unbuttoned, so it exposed his shoulder, but it did cover his underwear, the shirt going down to about mid-thigh. ~_

…

_~ "Well, I'll register this all tonight and panic in the morning. But, for now, we shall rest…~_

…

_~-the shirt going down to about mid-thigh. ~_

…

_~-all tonight and panic in the morning. ~_

…

_~-down to about mid-thigh. ~_

…

_~-panic in the morning. ~_

"OH MY GOD!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping up at the memories of the previous day.

"Mm… Nar'to?" The boy mumbled groggily. Naruto turned towards his bed.

_~"I'm Sasuke." Sasuke said, looking off to the side. ~_

_Oh, yeah. Sasuke._

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, walking up to the bed, ignoring the pain of his muscles. _Well, at least I didn't wake up to the horrifying fact that I got drunk and slept with someone…_

…_unless I did…_

"Naruto… why are you so _loud?_" Sasuke whined.

"Sorry." Naruto stage-whispered (1) his apology.

"Mm… 'sha could." Sasuke mumbled.

"What?"

"Isha could." Sasuke repeated groggily.

"It's cold?" Naruto asked, not having even the _slightest_ idea about how he got _'it's cold' _out of the gibberish that was making a grand exit from Sasuke's oh-so-kissable lips.

"Mm-hm." Sasuke hummed, nodding.

"You have three blankets." Naruto said, sweatdropping.

"I doughnut hair." Sasuke mumbled.

"Well, you should care, it probably means that something's wrong with you."

"I know some hin's wong wish me all reah ee, oo dough-t hash'ta remie me." The gibberish was a little bit more than Naruto could handle (or I could write), much less comprehend. But, nonetheless, Naruto's idiotic blonde mind grabbed the words almost greedily and unscrambled them into words of a language he could understand easily.

"There's nothing wrong with you. I was just joking. So, now that you've said it, tell me why you think something's wrong with you." Naruto said, glad that Sasuke couldn't see his concerned face, fearing that if Sasuke were to see his face as concerned as it must've looked; Sasuke would see him as a motherly figure. That was something Naruto did not want from the young, raven haired boy. One reason would be that Naruto was a man, mind you, and had at least some measly amount of pride in him that he could at least hold up. Come on, if people could hold up their pride, Naruto was sure able to grasp his. The second reason was a mystery to Naruto and he probably won't find out until much later in the Fanfiction.

"Just the truth." Sasuke said, a bit more clearly as he was granted the ability to grasp onto his thoughts and settle them. He stretched, his arms going up over his head, or, more of, behind his head, depends on the way you look at him, for he was laying down, his legs stretching as much as those damned knee caps would let them, and his back arching to stretch that one place in your lower back that feels so good to stretch. (Damn, I'm having, like, a Douglas Adams writing moment I sound so damn SMART!)

"That's not the truth; it's your interpretation of the truth." Naruto said, sitting on the bed next to Sasuke and avoiding looking at him, because the sight of Sasuke stretching like that set some strange tingling sensation in Naruto's stomach beyond Naruto's comprehension which lead him to one conclusion; He only _**slightly**_ liked the sensation.

"Well, you have your opinion, and I have mine. But I'm always right." Sasuke said, now sitting up fully and joining Naruto's lonely side.

"How do you know?" Naruto asked, turning his head to look at the smaller male.

"Because; I'm always right. So what I saw is right."

"Doesn't mean what you say is law." Naruto said, earning a scoff from Sasuke and a swift back-handed smack upside the head. "Ow!"

"Don't be a smart ass." Sasuke said, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's rude and I don't like it."

"Well, don't say ass because it's rude and _I _don't like it." Naruto said, earning yet another swift smack to the head.

"I told you to stop being a smart _aleck._" Sasuke said, putting emphasis on the word 'aleck'.

"Thank you." Naruto said smugly as Sasuke got up, resulting in Naruto getting kicked in his side.

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>"Oh, there you are. We heard you two yelling, didn't know if we should come and get you." Rena said, a smile plastered on her motherly face.<p>

"You should've saved me from him…" Naruto said, walking over to the table with a hung head.

"Why so down? Upset that Sasuke beat the crap outta you?" Nina asked, her smile evident in her voice.

"Shut up." Naruto said, shooting an accompanying glare towards his adopted sister.

"Sorry." Nina said with a huff.

"Ruthless, I tell you, ruthless." Nathan said, shaking his head as he entered the kitchen/dining area.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, put some French toast in it." Rena said, stuffing a piece of French toast with syrup, butter, and confectioner's sugar on it into her husband's mouth.

"I oo oo at?" Nathan asked, causing the kitchen to flood with laughter from the younger two in the room.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked, entering the kitchen behind Nathan with his arms crossed against his chest. Sasuke took one look at Nathan and sighed. "You really are pathetic."

Nathan chewed the French toast and swallowed it. "Good morning!" Nathan greeted the youngest one in the household.

"Morning." Sasuke said, kicking Nina out of her seat as to sit next to Naruto himself.

"What was that-" Nina stopped her whining as soon as she noticed what the raven haired boy had kicked her out of her chair for. Nina grinned widely, getting up and walking over to the seat across from the two she now categorized in her head as the 'love birds', besides her mother and idiot-of-a-father.

"That wasn't very nice." Naruto said, glancing over at Sasuke as he bit into his toast. Sasuke, on the other hand, wasn't paying attention to Naruto, but rather to the awfully creepy and pedophile-like smile planted onto Naruto's older sibling.

"What the hell is that face for?" Sasuke asked, feeling uncomfortable under the attention of that creepy-face wielding woman.

"Oh, nothing." Nina said, waving a hand in dismissal towards the young raven. Said raven sweatdropped.

"Yeah, I believe you." Sasuke replied half-heartedly. He had an idea what that smile was for, and, if he was correct, as he earlier claimed to always be without a doubt, than Nina's conclusion of Sasuke's interest was, indeed, also correct.

Sasuke couldn't deny it; he felt something for the blonde idiot sitting next to him. Some would dismiss it as 'young foolishness', but said foolishness was non-existent in this raven haired boy. He had too much pride at stake to be so foolish; he only merely knew that he was in love with the blonde ever since he had trusted him. He also knew that when he was around the blonde his illness seemed to disappear. It was strange, something the raven would usually quirk an eyebrow at and ponder for hours on end, but, now that he had company, or, more of, he was other people's company in a country he had not seen in forever, he would not squander the reason of the feeling. For now, the young male would just shrug and place it somewhere deep in his thoughts to question when he was alone, rather than surrounded by people he had only known for about a quarter of a day.

Little to the young raven's intelligence, he did not seem to think about putting two and two together.

Come on, being in love and lifting away an illness, not to mention the letter and the blonde, would all later be an equation that the young raven and blonde would have to ponder to find the answer, or simplification.

But, for now, let them be ignorant.

Say your objections now or forever hold your peace.

* * *

><p>…<em>but when things get weary, and it feels dreary…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm warning you, this is probably the ONLY chapter in this Fanfiction that will sound like this. Only very seldom do I get Douglas Adams moments. I know barely anything happened here, but bear with me, please? Pretty please with a whipped-cream covered Sasuke with cherries on top? (Nosebleed)

I'm very sorry, readers, you deserve better than this. But… oh well. I just needed to update.

(1)- A stage whisper is a whisper that is easy to be heard on a stage. It's those really annoying whispers that are useless because you can still hear them half way across Kansas.

And, no, I do not live in Kansas, but in the horribly-wonderful, full of pride, over-excitable Texas.


	4. THE LONG AWAITED UPDATE

**Special Delivery- Chapter 4**

**The Long Awaited Update**

**SUMMARY: **Naruto is an average adopted son. Then one day his life changes when he gets a special delivery from who knows where! **NaruSasu YAOI**

**WARNINGS: **Yaoi (BoyxBoy), OOC-ness, sucky writing, horrible writing, even _more_ horrible writing, probably the _**worst**_ writing you will ever find, probably language….

**A/N: **Well, since I've left you readers hanging for SIX MONTHS, I guess I'd better update this story rather than the other two I am currently working on. I'm sick, so yeah… :C

_Thoughts/Emphasis_

EMPHASIS

_~Flashbacks~_

**Emphasis**

_**More emphasis**_

_**MEGA EMPHASIS**_

"Talking"

(Author's Note)

And almost anything else is stage directions- I mean the narrator. As in the guy who states the obvious.

Damn plays got me saying stage directions…

* * *

><p>"Okay, so are you <em>SURE <em>that you're going to be alright?"

"Yes. I am completely positive." Sasuke said, crossing his arms over his chest. "_Besides,_ it's not like you'll be gone all day."

"I know, Sasuke, but school lasts a while. And you're going to be left here with Rena. Alone with RENA." Naruto put emphasis on the word 'Rena'.

"I'll be fine. Besides, she seems nice." Sasuke said, shrugging.

"…right. Okay then, bye." Naruto said, waving his hand at Sasuke and exiting the house. Sasuke sighed.

_At least it's better than it was__…_

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed as he walked through the school doors. Kiba ran up to greet him almost immediately.<p>

"Heey Naruto! What's up?" Kiba asked.

"Oh god, what did I miss, Kiba, that is making you annoy me?" Naruto asked, turning toward his friend.

"Oh, only the _best_ party this school has known since we got here!" Kiba exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.

"What's got your nickers in a twist?" Ino asked, joining in on their conversation.

"Well… I got a new pet this weekend…" Naruto said slowly. "Yeah, and it's… an adorable kitten. And I'm just a little worried about how it's going to do without me and all, because, well, I just got it and I've been with it since I got it."

"…Rena let you get a kitten?" Kiba asked.

"Well, no. I got it in the mail." Naruto said slowly.

"Oh. Well, who sent it to you?" Ino asked.

"I dunno, and that's one of the problems. There was no return address."

"What'd ya name it?" Kiba asked.

"Sasuke."

Both Ino and Kiba stopped. They turned toward Naruto.

"Sasuke?" They asked in unison.

"…yeah. Sasuke." Naruto said, shrugging.

"Why would you name a cat Sasuke?" Kiba asked.

"Why would you name a dog Akamaru?" Naruto asked.

"Point taken." Kiba said, patting Akamaru on the head. Akamaru barked in approval.

"So, can I come over and see the kitten?" Ino asked, "I love kittens."

"NO!" Naruto said suddenly, causing the other two to jump.

"Okay, gaw. Be that way." Ino said, walking off.

"What was that all about, Naruto?" Kiba asked. Naruto almost never objected to _anything_ like that.

"Nothing…" Naruto said with a sigh, walking off to their homeroom. Kiba knew something was up, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

* * *

><p>"And that is why a chameleon changes color." Mr. Kabuto said.<p>

"Oh my God, can we learn something above the kindergarten level now?" Naruto asked in a whisper as their science teacher droned on, making his friends suppress giggles.

"I know, right? They need to change our curriculum." Ino said softly.

_Hello? Hello? Answer me. Why won't you answer me? Please? Answer me now? Now? How about now? Is now not a good time? Hello? HELLO? HELLO!_

Everyone turned to look at Naruto, who was sinking down in his chair.

"Mr. Uzumaki, if you would kindly turn your phone onto vibrate." Mr. Kabuto said, the class laughing now.

"Yes sir." Naruto said, pulling out his phone to turn it on vibrate. Naruto looked at the caller ID. 'Rena'

…Rena never called.

"Mr. Kabuto, sir? Can I take this call in the hallway? It's very important." Naruto asked, raising his hand.

"More important than-"

"Yes, more important than your chameleons." Naruto cut him off. Kabuto sighed.

"Fine." He said, pointing at the classroom door.

"Thank you." Naruto said, rushing out of the room. He answered his phone and held it up to his ear.

"Rena?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, oh, thank God. It's Sasuke. I just… I don't know what's wrong." Panic welled up in Naruto's chest.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked Rena.

"I don't know, he says he's in pain and he's just… Naruto, can you come home?" Rena asked, a shrill scream rising up in the background.

"…yes… right away." Naruto said, hanging up the phone and running out of the school.

* * *

><p>"Naruto's coming home, Sasuke, he's coming home." Rena said, trying to sooth Sasuke.<p>

"Ah-he better. OW!" Sasuke screamed again, clutching his stomach and coughing violently.

"Oh, Naruto…" Rena said, looking towards the front door. They were currently in the middle of the gray tiled hallway, Sasuke on the floor and Rena sitting beside him. "Please hurry…"

The door opened with a bang. "Sasuke?" Naruto said, rushing over to him.

"Ah... ah…." Sasuke sighed out, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"I-it doesn't hurt… anymore…" Sasuke said in relief.

"It doesn't?" Naruto asked, looking up and meeting Rena's gaze. _Why didn't it hurt anymore?_

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Naruto asked, placing his hand on Sasuke's. Sasuke nodded pitifully, swallowing and trying to even out his breathing.

"Okay, I'll stay." Naruto said, holding Sasuke's hand now. "It's okay… I'll stay…"

* * *

><p>The front door opened and shut. Nina walked over to the living room and stood there in the hallway, looking at the couch on the opposite side.<p>

Naruto was sitting down, watching TV while Sasuke was laying down with his head in Naruto's lap. The younger one was sound asleep.

"Why are you home already? I get out before you." Nina said.

Naruto looked over at her. "Sasuke."

"Oh." Nina said, straightening up some. "Well… what happened?" Nina asked, crossing over to the recliner next to the couch.

"I think he's getting sick or something." Naruto said slowly.

"Oh. Well, he's okay now, right?" Nina asked.

"Well, yeah, duh." Naruto said. "He was alright as soon as I got home."

"Didn't you say that he told you he used to be sick?" Nina asked, facing Naruto now.

"…yeah, why?"

"Well, he said he wasn't when he came here, right?"

"…yeah, why?"

"And then when you came home he was alright, right?"

"What are you getting at?" Naruto asked, impatient now.

"Well, what if being near you is all Sasuke needs to get better?" Nina asked.

"That's impossible." Naruto said.

"Well, think about it." Nina said, getting up and walking off.

Naruto sighed. Nina was crazy. He looked down at Sasuke's peaceful sleeping face. Naruto brushed some hair off of Sasuke's face.

"That's all he needs, huh?" Naruto asked, stroking Sasuke's hair and looking back at the TV.

"Wouldn't that be nice?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Tadah! Since it took me SIX MONTHS to get that out you guys deserve better but I honestly like my fanfictions A World of Lies and Schizophrenia more. Oh, well. You get what you get and you don't throw a fit.

_**Reviews?**_

_~Sasuke Uzumaki 83_


	5. THE DICOVERIES

**Special Delivery- Chapter 5**

**THE DISCOVERIES**

**SUMMARY: **Naruto is an average adopted son. Then one day his life changes when he gets a special delivery from who knows where! **NaruSasu YAOI**

**WARNINGS: **Yaoi (BoyxBoy), OOC-ness, sucky writing, horrible writing, even _more_ horrible writing, probably the _**worst**_ writing you will ever find, probably language….

**A/N: **So, I'm in the play 'The Giver', which is an amazing book BTW. I'm playing mother, because everyone is conspiring against me and says I look adorable with Jeremy, the Birtish guy, who is adorable and looks kind of like Naruto. *Drools* He's pretty hot...

ANYWAYS! The director said she liked us together and Jeremy had to be a man so he had to be father instead of Jonas, thus I was stuck with the role of Mother.

Damn you Jeremy. JK! I lurv you, Jeremy! 3

_Thoughts/Emphasis_

EMPHASIS

_~Flashbacks~_

**Emphasis**

_**More emphasis**_

_**MEGA EMPHASIS**_

"Talking"

(Author's Note)

And almost anything else is stage directions- I mean the narrator. As in the guy who states the obvious.

Damn plays got me saying stage directions…

**P.S. I don't appear to have MS Word, so I am currently using a program without grammar/spell check. And, as it appears, I cannot speak my own native tongue, and my keyboard is slightly broken, so I'll try my best to catch any of that stuff before I post the chapters up. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

* * *

><p>"So, he's going to go to school with me?" Naruto asked.<p>

"Yes." Rena replied, "I think it will be good for him."

Sasuke remained silent, staring at the ground. He hated causing trouble for their family, really. Sasuke frowned.

"You need to get him a school uniform." Naruto said.

"I have one for him." Rena replied.

"Good. Just making sure... is it-"

"Boys." Rena finalized, holding up the uniform. Naruto looked from the uniform to Sasuke.

"Is he going to fit that?" Naruto asked, "It looks kind of small."

"Well, he's small." Rena said kind of snootily, then smiled and let out a small laugh.

Sasuke mumbled something the two couldn't hear.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"I said..." Sasuke sighed. "You didn't have to do all of this for me."

"Of course we did, we don't want you to suffer." Rena said, handing Sasuke the uniform, "You'd better change. Don't want to be late!" Rena said, "I'll drive you two to school."

Sasuke walked out of the living room and into the bathroom, Naruto going into his room to change. Their uniform consisted of a white dress shirt, black slacks and a black tie, along with black dress shoes and a black belt. The usual. Naruto had a short-sleeved dress shirt, and judging by how Sasuke's looked, he had long-sleeves.

Naruto exited his room and scurried around the house, getting both his and Sasuke's school stuff ready. It had been a couple weeks since the... incident. Naruto frowned and paused in his shuffling of papers when he though of it. Sasuke, with that pained look on his face, when he was crying. He looked so vulnerable, and Naruto hated it. It seemed to happen every time Naruto left the house, so this was their compromise; send Sasuke to school with him.

Naruto zipped their back-packs shut and heaved them both over his shoulder, walking over and dropping them beside the bathroom door. Naruto let his back hit the wall, sliding down until he was sitting on the floor beside the two backpacks. Naruto sighed.

_~Flash back~_

_The door opened with a bang. "Sasuke?" Naruto said, rushing over to him._

_"Ah... ah…." Sasuke sighed out, tears streaming down his cheeks._

_"Sasuke, are you okay?" Naruto asked._

_"I-it doesn't hurt… anymore…" Sasuke said in relief._

_"It doesn't?" Naruto asked, looking up and meeting Rena's gaze. _Why didn't it hurt anymore?

_"Do you want me to stay with you?" Naruto asked, placing his hand on Sasuke's. Sasuke nodded pitifully, swallowing and trying to even out his breathing._

_"Okay, I'll stay." Naruto said, holding Sasuke's hand now. "It's okay… I'll stay…"_

_~End flashback~_

A worried look crossed Naruto's face as he got lost in his thoughts. _I hope he gets better... _Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when the bathroom door opened. Naruto stood up as Sasuke exited, and Naruto made a gurgled choking sound when he saw Sasuke, almost choking on his spit. Naruto's eyes widened as he looked Sasuke up and down.

The dress shirt clung nicely to his arms and, Naruto thought while he was almost drowning in his saliva, his curves. They were girly, yet manly. The dress shirt made his torso look delicious. The dress pants clinged nicely to his out line, and Naruto could only imagine how it made his ass look. Sasuke was holding the tie, which was wrapped around his neck, but not tied. Sasuke looked up at Naruto with big, innocent obsidian eyes and asked;

"Can you help me with this?"

Naruto could swear that his pants had just shrunk or something. Never before had his school pants been this tight as he looked at Sasuke with wide eyes, lapping up the sight like cats do spilt milk. After a few seconds of silence Naruto replied;

"S-sure." He squeaked out. He cleared his throat, mentally comanding himself to calm down. "Sure." He repeated in a more controlled manner.

Naruto approached Sasuke and couldn't help but notice the height difference. Sasuke watched Naruto's hands as he tied the tie, but Naruto looked anywhere on Sasuke but there. He observed Sasuke, he had nevr felt this way about... anyone, really. Men and women alike. Naruto didn't have to pay attention as he tied the tie, it was almost automatic now considering he had to tie Kiba's for him every day along with his own. Naruto tightened the tie and his hands stayed there, Naruto's shoulders tense. Naruto looked at Sasuke, who looked up at him. Naruto could swear that he got lost in those eyes, and he wanted to be there forever.

Sasuke looked up at him with those adorably childish obsidian eyes. His hair was slightly messed up from getting dressed and it looked innocent and... hot, actually. His lips were slightly parted, giving even more to that look and aura of innocence about him. His pale face was turning slightly red from his slight embarrasment. Sasuke was quite fond of being close to Naruto, and this was... amazing. Sasuke loved being with Naruto, and with the way Naruto was looking at him, a blush adorning those whiskered-cheeks, his endless, wide, deep blue eyes full of emotion, Sasuke could accurately guess that he liked it too.

"You two are so adorable, but we have to leave." Rena saidn from the end of the hall.

"Ye... yeah." Naruto said with a gulp. He couldn't hide the feelings that Sasuke was giving him. Naruto leaned over and grabbed both of their backpacks. Sasuke reached out for his, but Naruto smiled.

"I'll carry yours, it's not that hard."

Sasuke smiled in reply and said;

"Thanks..."

Sasuke started walking down the hall and out the door and Naruto almost dropped the bags he was currently holding. Those pants made his ass look amazing. Naruto shook his head and mentally scolded himself for hitting on Sasuke. It was true that he didn't know him that well but Naruto couldn't help what the raven haired boy did to him! Naruto swallowed the last of his drool as he started to make his way to the car, all the while thinking of Nathan in a bikini. Hey, he had to calm his little friend down south _somehow._

They entered the car and buckled up. Rena settled down and, before turning the key in the ignition, she turned to look at the two boys; Naruto was looking at Sasuke and Sasuke was looking out the window. Rena smiled.

"If you two could, you two would have such adorable children."

"R-RENA!" Naruto yelled out, his face turning as red as a beet, "DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!" Sasuke's face reddened like a tomato as he cast a glance over at Naruto.

"Why, because you want to have babies with him?" She asked in a teasing way.

"NO!" Naruto quickly objected. Rena laughed and turned the key in the ignition, letting the car lurch forward and begin its three mile long journey to the high school.

* * *

><p>Naruto exited the car and walked around it to open the door for Sasuke. Sasuke looked up at Naruto who smiled down on him. Sasuke smiled back and exited the car. Kiba walked up to Naruto and said his usual greeting;<p>

"Yo, Naruto, waz up?" Kiba stopped in his tracks upon seeing Sasuke. Sasuke looked at him with a questioning gaze. What was with the triangles on his cheeks?

"Uh... haha... well... Kiba. Mmhmmm... well..." The two males looked at Naruto. Naruto sighed.

"I've got some explining to do."

"Yes you do."

* * *

><p>"So he wasn't a cat?" Ino asked.<p>

"Obviously not." Naruto said.

"You told them I was a cat?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"I kind of didn't want them to know..." Naruto said sheepishly, bringing his right hand up to scratch the back of his neck as he let out a nervous laugh.

"I meant, that's the best you could come up with." Sasuke said.

"I thought it was pretty clever." Naruto said in defense, crossing his arms over his chest.

"He's really pretty." Ino observed.

"Yeah, he is." Naruto said without thinking. Sasuke blushed at Naruto's statement. His friends gave him a wierd look. Naruto looked at all of them with a questioning stare.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I guess guys can think other guys are pretty without being gay." Ino said, shrugging.

"Um, I'm a guy, and they can't." Kiba said. Naruto's eyes widened and he blushed.

"I said that out loud? Shit." Naruto said, looking off to the side. He didn't look over at Sasuke, he couldn't believe he had said that out loud! He was going to have to watch his mouth more closely than ever.

"I think it's fine. I think Naruto's kind of... pretty. In his own way." Sasuke said quietly. Ino squealed, making the men jump slightly and turn to look at her.

"My GOD you are fucking ADORABLE!" Ino squealed.

"Uh... thank you?" Sasuke said in a questioning tone.

"Your welcome." Kiba said. They all looked at him. "What?" He asked.

"Anyways..." Ino said, slowly shifting her gaze from Kiba to Naruto. "You're going to have to be careful. The chicks are going to try devouring him alive."

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh... I guess that's... true..." Naruto said, scratching the back of his head and looking Sasuke up and down. He made sure he didn't look too long or he was sure his... friend... was going to get excited.

"So, are you two going to be an item?" Ino asked.

"No!" Naruto said, but it was too late. He objected too fast.

"The dude doth protest to much." Kiba said.

"Yeah, Naruto, you like Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"Uh... no...?" Naruto almost asked.

"Oh, leave him alone guys." Sasuke said.

"Fine, fine. We have to skeedadle to homeroom anyways." Ino said.

"Yeah. Hey, Sasuke, let me see your schedule." Sasuke offered his schedule to Naruto who took it up and looked it over. "Good, Kakashi's your homeroom. Same as us. Hm... you have science with us... you have gym with me... and english... in fact, we have practically the same schedule." Naruto observed.

"Aw, are you guys going to get kissy kissy in your classes?" Ino asked, making a 'kissy' face.

"No." Naruto said almost casually. Naruto suddenly found himself wondering why Sasuke didn't object to the wild fantasies Ino seemed to come up with.

"Aw, phooey. That would keep the girls away."

"Well, half the chicks in this school are yaoi fan girls, so I don't think it would work too many wonders." Naruto said, handing Sasuke his schedule.

"Oh, that's true." Ino said.

"You should know of your species likes and dislikes." Kiba said, nudging Ino in the arm with his elbow. Ino glared in response.

"Shut up." Ino said.

"Whatever." Kiba with a shrug.

They walked together to homeroom, all side by side and sharing jokes. Sasuke remained silent as the small group laughed. Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"...nothing." Sasuke whispered.

"You sure?"

"Yeah..." Sasuke said, looking up at Naruto with a small smile which didn't seem to reach his eyes. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand nonchalantly and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Sasuke smiled.

Hopefully this would be good.

* * *

><p>"And here's the gym." Naruto said, showing Sasuke into the gym. Sasuke looked around at the expansive basketball court.<p>

"It's big." Naruto laughed at Sasuke's observation. "What?" Sasuke asked, semi-glaring at Naruto.

"Well, of course it is." Naruto said. "It's got to be."

"Why?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked at him in disbelief.

"You've never watched basketball?" Naruto asked incrediously.

"...is that a crime?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, no, I guess not. Well, anyways, we've got to be dressed. Luckily Rena got you some gym clothes." Naruto said, leading Sasuke to the boys locker room.

The coach, Gai, greeted them loudly. "HELLO! I SEE YOU HAVE BLESSED OUR CLASS WITH OUR NEW YOUTHFUL STUDENT!"

"More like victim." Someone somewhere in the locker room yelled.

"SHUT UP NEJI BEFORE I LET YOU HAVE IT GOOD!" Someone else yelled.

"You guys are so troublesome..." A boy said as he passed the pair.

"Hey Shika." Naruto greeting with a slight wave of his hand.

"Hey." Shikamaru said in response, along with another little wave.

"So, where's Sasuke's locker going to be?" Naruto asked Gai.

"It can be right next to yours! Sure! I've got the combination..." Gai mumbled, retreating into the office and rummaging around for the combination.

"Right next to... mine?" Naruto asked, more to himself than to anyone else.

"Is there a problem with that?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked at him and gulped.

"Uh... no. Of course not." Naruto was, of course, concerned about what Sasuke changing next to him was going to do to his teenage horomones.

"Here it is!" Gai said, handing it to Naruto. "And remember, always wear a condom!"

"GAI!" Naruto yelled at him, blushing.

"GAI SENSEI IS RIGHT! IT IS ALWAYS GOOD TO WEAR A CONDOM!" Lee yelled out, giving a sort of military salute.

"SHUT UP!" Neji yelled at the coach and his minion from across the locker room.

"Let's go before they say anything else odd..." Naruto said under his breath, pulling Sasuke off.

"But... they look so much alike..." Sasuke observed.

Naruto knew that he had seen Sasuke in his undergarments before, but he wasn't sure if he could take it now, after how he had reacted to the uniform on him. He wasn't sure how he would react to the uniform _off_ of him. Naruto opened his locker and demonstrated to Sasuke how to unlock his. Sasuke nodded and started undressing. Naruto turned away from him, slightly blushing.

Naruto began to undress, imagining how Sasuke must look right now. _Doesd he have his pants off yet? How about his shirt? Can he take his tie off?_ Naruto got dressed and turned towards Sasuke only to see Sasuke without a shirt on. Naruto's hands quickly shot up to cover is nose, which he was sure blood was coming out of. Sasuke grabbed his shirt, and the way the muscles beneath his skin seemed to ripple made Naruto's shorts seem tighter than ever. He cursed his teenage horomones for the nth time that day. Sasuke began to put his shirt on, but somehow managed to get tangled in it.

"Help?" Sasuke asked quietly. Naruto grabbed the shirt and pulled it down, coming face to face with Sauske's beautiful pale face, perfectly framed by his raven hair. Naruto gulped.

"Uh... there." Naruto said, looking away from Sasuke to hide the blush that was forming on his face. He had never blushed so much in one day before.

"Thanks." Sasuke said with a smile.

"...no... no problem." Naruto said after a gulp.

They stood there in a comfortable silence before Sasuke said, "We better go out to the... gym." Sasuke finished lamely.

"Y-yeah." Naruto said.

* * *

><p>"My gosh." Naruto said as the boys entered their house.<p>

"Welcome home boys!" Rena greeted from somewhere in the kitchen.

"Hey, how was your day?" Nina asked.

"Um... red." Naruto answered.

"...what?" Nina asked. Sasuke gave him a quizzical look.

"If you knew you'd understand." Naruto said, walking towards his room to set down their stuff while mumbling, 'I probably stained the damn bathroom wall red...'.

"...sooo." Nina said after Naruto had entered his room.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"You like Naruto?" Nina asked.

"Uh... yeah, of course I do." Sasuke replied.

"No, I mean like... like like." Nina said.

"Like... like?" Sasuke asked. Nina emitted a sigh.

"Do you love him?" Nina asked.

"Uh... I-"

"Whoa, Nina, what are you talking to him about?" Naruto asked. He wasn't comfortable with the fact that Sasuke was talking to Nina.

"Oh, nothing." Nina said, slinking off the couch and making her way into the kitchen she said, "Tell me later, Sasuke!"

"Sure." Sasuke answered. Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"What were you guys talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Well, if she doesn't want me to tell you, I'd better not." Sasuke replied.

"Come on!" Naruto whined as Sasuke made his way into the kitchen, stalking after the raven.

* * *

><p>It had been about five months since Sasuke joined the school, and things were going swell. Well, if you didn't count the fact that Naruto was having... problems. But nevermind that.<p>

Things were going swell until...

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked quietly. They were in English class, Iruka teaching at the front of the class.

Sasuke had his head on his desk, he turned to his head to face Naruto. He was obviously having trouble breathing, his mouth was opened as he tried to desperately to breathe, which was proving a harder task than it had ever been before. Sasuke's face contorted in pain as he let out a quiet grunt, the he breathed out a shakey breath as he tried once again tried to steady his breathing. He met gazes with the blond, tears making their way out of his ebony eyes.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Naruto whispered. Sasuke shook his head no in response.

"Boys?" Iruka asked. "Would you like to tell me what's going on back there?"

The class turned to look at the pair. They had been the victims of many ruthless rumors, which included them dating, making out in locker rooms, cafeterias, bathrooms, you name it. Some even rumored that they had done some... adult things in the janitors closet.

"Can I take Sasuke up to the nurse? He doesn't seem to be feeling well." Naruto asked.

"Of course. Let me write you a pass." Iruka crossed over to his desk, pulling out a slip and a pen and jotted down some things. He glanced up at the clock, wrote the time down then walked over to Naruto and handed it to him. "Here."

"Thanks." Naruto thanked him, then helped Sasuke up and out of the room, trying to ignore the whispers being exchanged in the classroom behind him. Naruto closed the door and asked;

"What's wrong? Do you know?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his head. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shirt and clung to him, trying to keep steady as he let out a scream. Naruto's eyes widened...

_...oh God, please, not again..._

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked. He propped Sasuke up against a wall near them. Sasuke's breathing seemed even more laboured than before. Sasuke began to sob and pleaded, "God, please, it hurts..."

Sasuke leaned his head onto Naruto's chest, grabbing fistfulls of his shirt. Naruto embraced Sasuke.

"It's going to be fine."

Sasuke gasped and seemed to regain his breath. Naruto stood there, still embracing Sasuke, stunned. Naruto held Sasuke at arms length and looked him up and down.

"It... it stopped." Sasuke stated.

"Uh..." Naruto wondered if it was his embrace that did it, but quickly dismissed the thought. "You're fine?"

"Y-yeah... thanks." Sasuke said. He leaned against Naruto again. "Just... hold me. Please." Saskuke whispered.

"O-okay." Naruto said quickly, wrapping his arms around Sasuke. Naruto sighed, burying his nose in Sasuke's ebony hair. He inhaled his scent and smiled into the younger male's hair.

This was... nice.

* * *

><p><strong>An: **I don't know why there's so much space between updates for this fanfic and yet this is the longest chapter I've written for any of my fanfics in a while.

Well, have a heart-filled Texas Christmas! :D

I wanna be back up North! :C

_**REVIEWS?**_

_~Sasuke Uzumaki 83_


	6. THE MERRY CHRISTMAS SPECIAL

**Special Delivery- Chapter 6**

**The Merry Christmas Special**

**SUMMARY: **Naruto is an average adopted son. Then one day his life changes when he gets a special delivery from who knows where! **NaruSasu YAOI**

**WARNINGS: **Yaoi (BoyxBoy), OOC-ness, sucky writing, horrible writing, even _more_ horrible writing, probably the _**worst**_ writing you will ever find, probably language….

**A/N: **So, yeah. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Watch out for reindeer if you're a grandma! .

_Thoughts/Emphasis_

EMPHASIS

_~Flashbacks~_

**Emphasis**

_**More emphasis**_

_**MEGA EMPHASIS**_

"Talking"

(Author's Note)

And almost anything else is stage directions- I mean the narrator. As in the guy who states the obvious.

Damn plays got me saying stage directions…

**P.S. I don't appear to have MS Word, so I am currently using a program without grammar/spell check. And, as it appears, I cannot speak my own native tongue, and my keyboard is slightly broken, so I'll try my best to catch any of that stuff before I post the chapters up. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously, on Special Delivery (Always wanted to say that)<strong>

_"Just... hold me. Please." Saskuke whispered._

_"O-okay." Naruto said quickly, wrapping his arms around Sasuke. Naruto sighed, burying his nose in Sasuke's ebony hair. He inhaled his scent and smiled into the younger male's hair._

_This was... nice._

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas!" Rena exclaimed, raising her arms over her head.<p>

"Aren't we a bit... _old_, for this?" Naruto asked.

"No." Sasuke and Nina sai in unison, crossing their arms over their chest and glaring at Naruto. Naruto sweat dropped. Damn, Sasuke had been hanging out with Nina too much.

"Let's open the presents now!" Rena said, grabbing a present only to hand it to Naruto.

"Oh, joy. Who could this be from?" Naruto asked sarcastically. Naruto looked at the tag and deadpanned. "Oh, the Grinch. Joy." Naruto carefully opened the package and got a poster. Of RAMEN! "Cool." Naruto said, a little more emotion this time. "Slightly weird but, cool..."

"This one is for you." Rena said, handing one to Sasuke. Sasuke examined it.

"You shouldn't have gotten anything for me." Sasuke said.

"Aw, but Sasuke, you've been living with us for a few months now and we thought it would be nice." Rena replied.

"Yeah, kid. Just open it." Nathan added.

"Okay..." Sasuke trailed off, opening the present. Inside was a black hoodie. Sasuke's eyes lit up. "Ooh, cool!"

Nina looked at it. "Cool? It's just a hoodie."

"Yeah, but I don't have any. Therefore it's cool. I've always wanted one..." Sasuke said, slipping into the hoodie.

"This one is for you, Nina." Rena handed Nina the box. Nina took it and viciously ripped the wrapping off. She gasped.

"A lap top? No way!" She exclaimed.

"Cool." Naruto said, feeling slightly envious.

"Don't worry, you have more." Nina said. "Now that you guys opened up at least one, open up the rest."

"Don;t mind if we do!" Nina exclaimed, jumping into the pile of presents, wrapping paper flying everywhee in a matter of a couple of seconds. Naruto sighed and began opening another one of his.

"I don't think I need presents... I feel kind of bad, you guys worked so hard for that money..." Sasuke said.

"Aw, Sasuke, come on now. I worked hard for it and that's how I chose to spend it." Rena said.

"You mean I worked hard for it." Nathan corrected her.

"Yeah, shut up." Rena replied back playfully.

"I just, being with you guys is enough..." Sasuke said sheepishly. Nina and Naruto turned towards him.

"Come on, Sasuke, seriously?" Nina asked, "The real meaning of Christmas has been lost. It's all presents now."

"I guess when you have almost died and come back, been mailed almost the whole way around the world, only to find that you're still not safe from whatever is killing you, you tend to appreciate the small things." Sasuke said. They all stared at him, dead panning.

"Ah, leave Sasuke alone." Naruto said, crawling over to Sasuke and hugging him, he added, "He's too cute."

"Aw, you two are adorable. Now open your damned presents." Rena said.

"Fine." Naruto said, letting go of Sasuke and opening the rest of his presents.

"Okay..." Sasuke said. He walked over to the presents and grabbed one. He hesitated before opening it slowly, preserving the wrapping paper.

"Lap top!" Naruto sung out.

"Yes, it is." Rena said.

"Oh my... gosh." Sasuke breathed out. Naruto looked over and blushed slightly.

"Uh... yeah... I've been working on that for... a while... hehe." Naruto laughed sheepishly.

"You can paint?" Sasuke asked.

"Obviously." Naruto said.

"Can we see?" Rena asked, Nathan and Nina looking over, curiosity in their eyes.

Sasuke held up the painting. It was Sasuke, so beautifully detailed. It was... magnificant.

"Somebody's a stalker." Nina said. Nathan laughed.

"Come on, Nina, shut up." Naruto barked at her.

"Hey, hey, be nice now. It's Christmas." Nina scolded them.

"It's beautiful." Sasuke said, looking at it again. "Did you paint yourself?" Sasuke asked, looking up at Naruto.

"Uh... yeah but, it's... uh... not as... good." Naruto said, scratching the back of his head.

"I bet it is." Sasuke said.

"I don't have it right... uh-now." Naruto replied.

"If you say so." Sasuke replied, smiling at Naruto after he said so.

"Oh, you got something for me." Naruto said.

"Yeah... I worked hard on it."

"Homemade?" Naruto asked.

"Did it after school." Sasuke replied.

"Cool." Naruto opened it and gasped. "Pretty..." Naruto held up the necklace, s nine-tailed fox on it, a single spherical crystal held by the tails, coloured a beautiful blue, though it still didn't seem to rival Naruto's blue eyes.

"Oh my god, Sasuke, that's beautiful!" Rena said, clepping her hands together.

"Thank you..." Sasuke replied quietly, looking down at the ground and fidgetting nervously. Sasuke looked up and his eyes grew wide as Naruto hugged him. Sasuke blushed and brought his arms around Naruto, burying his nose in the juncture between Naruto's throat and shoulder. Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's hair.

"Aw, you guys are adorable. Maybe we should've gotten some mistletoe..." Nina trailed off, waggling her eyebrows at the two. They both broke a part and turned to her.

"Nina!" They exclaimed at the same time, blushing.

"Alright, alright, calm down." Rena said, laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>An: **Okay, it was short, but I got something out. Yay! :D

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! :D:D:D

I'll consider reviews my Christmas presents! Please? :C

_**REVIEWS?**_

_~Sasuke Uzumaki 83_


	7. THE NIGHTTERRORS

**Special Delivery- Chapter 7**

**The Night-Terrors**

**SUMMARY: **Naruto is an average adopted son. Then one day his life changes when he gets a special delivery from who knows where! **NaruSasu YAOI**

**WARNINGS: **Yaoi (BoyxBoy), OOC-ness, NOT REALISTIC EVENTS, sucky writing, horrible writing, even _more_ horrible writing, probably the _**worst**_ writing you will ever find, probably language….

**A/N: **Hai! I just finished of Schizophrenia. Depressing! It was good so go read it Lol. Read my other stuff! REVIEW! So today we had rehearsal for the play coming up Feburary 8th, and all I was called for was to stand there. My feet fucking HURT!

Anyways, Go read Scizophrenia, review, and no SOPA. Because with SOPA this site won't be here.

RIP Megaupload.

_Thoughts/Emphasis_

EMPHASIS

_~Flashbacks~_

**Emphasis**

_**More emphasis**_

_**MEGA EMPHASIS**_

"Talking"

(Author's Note)

And almost anything else is stage directions- I mean the narrator. As in the guy who states the obvious.

Damn plays got me saying stage directions…

**P.S. I don't appear to have MS Word, so I am currently using a program without grammar/spell check. And, as it appears, I cannot speak my own native tongue, and my keyboard is slightly broken, so I'll try my best to catch any of that stuff before I post the chapters up. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously, on Special Delivery (The actual story Lmao~)<strong>

_"Just... hold me. Please." Saskuke whispered._

_"O-okay." Naruto said quickly, wrapping his arms around Sasuke. Naruto sighed, burying his nose in Sasuke's ebony hair. He inhaled his scent and smiled into the younger male's hair._

_This was... nice._

* * *

><p><em>Naruto looked all around him. He found himself in heaven; he was in a pool of ramen. Pure RAMEN! He plunged down, eating the substance, surping it up, believing in the superstition that for every noodle you slurp you gain an extra year in life. Oh, yeah, Naruto was going to live to be fucking 2,004 when he finished this. Naruto swam to the top, his hands pushing back on the stringy ramen, surfacing out of noodle and broth to regain his breath. He looked to his right; at the end of the pool was a single lounge chair, and upon it sat Sasuke. Naruto smiled and waved. <em>

_Sasuke looked at him, and all of the sudden Naruto was beside the boy. Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes and, instead of that warm, welcoming, fuzzy feeling Naruto always got when he got lost in Sasuke's obsidian orbs he claimed were his eyes, he was scared. The eyes were dead, just... dead. There was no life-like quality to them. Naruto gulped. He wasn't sure he was comfortable looking at Sasuke when his eyes looked back at him like that. It was as if he couldn't see Naruto, as if he wasn't there, he was in a different world. Sasuke looked down at Naruto's feet. The boy was really scaring Naruto now. Naruto waved his arms in front of Sasuke, and Sasuke's head snapped up to lock eyes with him at an inhuman speed. But, something was different..._

_The whites of his eyes were red._

_And then Naruto was somewhere else. It was all dark, just dark, nothing to see besides himself..._

_...There, off in the distance._

_Sasuke._

_Naruto walked to him and called out. Sasuke didn't turn to him. Could the boy not hear him? Naruto cupped his hands around his mouth to make his voice louder, but, upon getting no response, Naruto gave a grunt of disapproval and frustration. Naruto tried again and was startled to find that not even he could hear his voice. He looked down at his hands, where he could only see his hands, but they had an odd, eerie, ominous blue tint to them, and he could slightly see through them. He looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled at someone, and, much to Naruto's surprise, another Naruto walked up to him. The other blond said something and Sasuke laughed. Naruto tried to scream at Sasuke that it wasn't him, to warn the raven haired boy, but he couldn't. He couldn't speak, couldn't make a noise. Naruto couldn't feel the tears, he could only hear them._

_Then it was raining. Hard. Naruto looked around, and he suddenly wished he had brought his umbrellas. In his head, he heard people talking._

_"Hey, have you ever wondered the name for all of the numbers between 1 and 699?"_

_"Uh... no."_

_"Well, it's called a verger. Now, let me put this into perspective for you. One verger is like a rocket launcher shot. Now, I know that if you drink 6 vergers of coffee a day you're probably laughing at me right now. Well, 6 vergers is like an atom bomb filled with rocket launchers."_

_The voices raged on, spouting out useless information Naruto didn't need. Naruto sat down on the grounf, the water piling up and up, filling the word with it's cold and wet presence. Naruto thought of death. Rain always reminded him of death. He remembered seeing a man and a woman, screaming, raining, dark..._

_That never happened. But it did. The place Naruto was at seemed familiar, yet... not. He had never been there before yet he knew that he had, once before. Maybe more than once. The rain poured heavily, Naruto listening to the rain hitting itself, until he could only hear it in the distorted version it pplayed over and over under the water. Naruto found that, oh, yeah, he couldn't breathe under water. Naruto tried to get breath into his lungs but, instead of water, fire seemed to enter them. Naruto couldn't swim up, the ground came out from underneath him. He was cold and alone. He watched helplessly as the water rose, and he knew he was gone. He could feel it, his last breath, and he opened his mouth to scream._

* * *

><p>Naruto bolted up in his bed, clutching onto whatever his hands had found. Naruto's breathing was laboured. He just sat there, clinging to whatever was in his grasp, breathing. Just breathing. Naruto was relieved to find that when he breathed in, it was air, not fire. Naruto had broken out into a cold sweat. Wow, he was such a sissy. What was his dream about again? He couldn't remember, except the part about a verger, rain, water, darkness, ramen.<p>

Sasuke.

Naruto looked at what he was clutching. His eyes fell on his fists, clutching the fabric of a shirt. Naruto brought his eyes up, trailing up the shirt to see Sasuke's face, looking down at him, stunned. He had tears at the corners of his eyes. In a very quiet voice, Sasuke broke the silence.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke peeped.

Naruto stared at Sasuke for a bit then sighed. His grip on the shirt loosened, until his hands fell limp on the bed. Naruto looked at the clock on the bed side table, the numbers a red blur against the black of the night, or mid-morning. Against the darkness. Yes, darkness, and Sasuke, he was there, no words. Couldn't speak.

The dream seemed to be coming back to him in clips. Like watching a movie where someone had taken scissors and cut out some of the scenes. Although you hadn't seen the other scenes, you knew immediately that they were essential to the plot. Naruto could finally make out the numbers on the clock.

4:56.

_Great, _Naruto thought, groaning in displeasure, _waking up in the middle of the night is going to help with school tomorrow._

Naruto felt a weight on the other side of the bed, but it was only slight. Naruto sighed as Sasuke brought his arms around Naruto, pulling his back against the raven haired boy's chest. Sasuke's arms were shaking, and Naruto knew he had frieghtened the boy, but he couldn't help it.

Frightened. Eyes. Crying. Dead.

Naruto could remember only some, and then red. Red eyes. Naruto looked down at the arms wrapped around his torso, visibly vibrating, even in the dark state of the room. Naruto brought a hand up and placed it on Sasuke's arm. Sasuke inhaled sharply, as if he expected Naruto to hurt him. Sasuke seemed to hold the breath, and then exhaled.

"Do you..." Sasuke started off quietly. The voice didn't seem to fit the situation, the small voice, slicing through the silence of the room, seeming to illuminate the dark room, taking away all of the misleading shadows. Naruto relaxed more in Sasuke's embrace.

"Sure..." Naruto trailed off. Even though Sasuke didn't finish the sentence, Naruto knew what the younger boy was asking. Sasuke let go of Naruto slowly, as if he didn't want to let go. Naruto lay down and sighed, Sasuke laying his head on the blond's chest. Sasuke let out a shaky breath as Naruto pulled the covers over them.

Rena had gotten Sasuke his own bed in Naruto's room, but lately Sasuke had been sleeping in Naruto's bed, thanks to Naruto's night-terrors. Or, as most people called them, nightmares. Naruto had been raised with Rena calling them night-terrors. At first the word had struck him silly. What kind of word was night-terror? But, alas, the word seemed to grow on the adolescent boy. Naruto sighed, bringing a hand up to stroke Sasuke's hair.

It was these moments Naruto never wanted to let go of.

* * *

><p>"How did you both sleep last night?" Rena asked.<p>

The boys exchanged glances; what were they going to tell her?

"I... uh... I had another night-terror." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Aw, Naruto." Rena said. She placed the dishes she was washing into the sink, removing her yellow latex gloves from her hands. The brunette walked up to her son and wrapped her arms him, placing his hands ont he back of his head, pressing his head against her bosom. Somehow Naruto found it nice and comforting; Rena wasn't often motherly.

"Do you want to get a dreamcatcher or something?" Rena asked.

"I dunno..." Naruto said, though he knew that he thought that was a stupid idea. Naruto basked in the embrace, feeling like he was just another kid in the crowd. Sasuke remained silent, seeming to detect how sacred the moment they were haring was. Sasuke knew that these moments were to be remembered and cherished, because in the end, all you have are you're memories. And in the end, that's all that you are.

"Hey, I- whoa. What happened." Nina asked.

The moment was broken, Rena removing her arms from Naruto, stepping back a step or two. Rena looked at Nina, and began talking to her, though Naruto didn't pay much attention. He kind of missed the embrace, he liked the feeling of security. It was a nice sanctuary to have with all that was going on. Sanctuary, that was a good word.

It was definately a sanctuary.

* * *

><p>At school, Naruto couldn't concentrate. He just kept thinking of one part of his dream. The eyes. Naruto snuck a glance at Sasuke, who was working diligently on the assignment. Naruto sighed. He wasn't in the mood for math.<p>

Why had the eyes been red? Sasuke's eyes weren't red. Why would they be?

Naruto mentally slapped himself. It was just a dream. It didn't have to make sense if it didn't want to.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke whispered to Naruto. The blond found himself wondering why Sasuke had whispered, the whole class seemed to be in an uproar of laughter and the latest gossip, who won America's Next Top Model and the newest videos released by NigaHiga.

"Yeah." Naruto responded. Kiba and Sakura were looking at Naruto funny.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Are you sick?" Kiba asked.

"I'm perfectly fine. Just night-te- nightmares." Naruto stopped himself. People always made fun of him for not being normal and calling then 'nightmares' instead of 'night-terrors'. Naruto always found that to be funny. He wasn't normal in almost any way, and they made fun of him for something as small as that? Maybe they were trying to let him feel normal, be teased a little, so maybe he could be part of the crowd. Naruto had never thought of it that way before.

Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's forehead.

"You look pale." Sasuke said, taking his hand away from Naruto's forehead.

"Yeah, seriously, dude, you might want to visit Nursie." Kiba said, using his nickname for the nurse.

"Um... I don't feel bad." Naruto said. then he realized that he felt as if he were burning up, laying in an oven, waiting to meet that required inner temperature of 160 degrees.

"I'm taking you to the nurse." Sasuke stated. He got out of his chair, pushing it in, walking over to the teacher and began getting a pass. Naruto sighed.

"I feel fine." Naruto said.

* * *

><p>Naruto opened his eyes and groaned.<p>

"Too... bright..." Naruto groaned.

"I'm sorry, do you want me to turn off the light?" A voice asked. Naruto just nodded, groaning. It was really hot. Where the hell was he? And who was talking to him?

"Is he up?" Another voice asked. Naruto immediately though of black, raven hair...

"Yes, he is." The first voice confirmed. Pale blue. Pale blue. The voice reminded him of pale blue. Why? Why did it?

"Is he gonna be alright?" Blond. Blond. Yellow.

"He has a high temperature." Pale blue said. Naruto closed his eyes as the light turned off, the only light in the room being the natural light filtering through the blinds of the window, filling the room with it's brilliant blue-ish tones.

"Is he going to be fine?" Black asked, practially demanded.

"I... I'll get the keys." Yellow said, cutting into the conversation.

"Yes, that would be nice." Pale blue responded.

"Why won't you answer me?" Black asked.

"I... Sasuke..."

Sasuke.

It all came rushing back. Rena, Sasuke, Nathan. Pale blue eyes, black eyes and hair, blond hair.

Naruto.

He was Naruto.

Yes, he was. And he had fainted.

In math class.

But why?

"Naruto, do you feel alright?" Sasuke asked in a concerned voice.

"I... hot..." Naruto groaned out. It was all he could manage.

"I'll turn the fan on."

The fan was turned on, Naruto could hear their rotating blades, but it was only teasing him, he was still hot. He felt something lifted off of him, but it was still hot. He sighed as it felt slightly cooler, but it was still hot.

So hot.

"Are you better now?" Sasuke asked. He must have taken off a blanket. Why did he have a blanket on him?

"No..." Naruto groaned out.

"I..." Sasuke said. Naruto could hear the frown and confusion in his voice.

"Hey, Sasuke, what's up?" Nathan asked.

"Will you bring him to the doctor?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. We'll get him there as soon as we can."

"I... I want to know if he's going to be alright." Sasuke said. Naruto could hear Nathan walking, and then he stopped.

"It's fine, Sasuke. Don't worry." Nathan comforted the boy.

Would he be okay?

And why was it so damned hot?

* * *

><p>Naruto went to the doctor, alright. He had asked a bunch of questions, and Naruto answered them as best as he could, what with the burning up and the fact that he couldn't think straight. The doctor had given him something and Naruto felt considerably better. It wasn't so hot anymore, and for that Naruto was undoubtly grateful. They were now back home, Naruto sitting on one end of the couch. Naruto was looking around the room when he heard a noise. It startled him, causing him to jump a little where he was sitting. He looked around for the source but he couldn't find one. He heard it again, and his eyes fell on Sasuke, who was on the ground, curled up in a ball.<p>

His body convulsed a bit as he coughed, then settled down. Naruto observed the movement. Was Sasuke sick, too? Then why weren't Nathan and Rena getting him a doctor?

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sat up and turned to look at the boy.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Are you alright? I mean, are you sick?" Naruto asked.

"No." Sasuke quickly denied. "I'm fine."

Naruto wondered why Sasuke was lying to him. Sasuke stood up, walking over to where Naruto was.

"Do you want anything?" Sasuke asked, wringing his hands in a nervous gesture.

"I want to know if you're sick." Naruto said.

"N-"

"Don't lie to me." Naruto said lowly. Sasuke looked at Naruto, and their eyes met. Sasuke's eyes didn't seem to have the same life as they usually held, but at least he had some in them. They weren't completely dead.

"I'll get you a glass of water." Sasuke said quietly, walking off quickly.

The fact that Sasuke was lying was worrying him. He hoped that Sasuke's lie wouldn't hurt him. That would be very unfortunate.

"Hey, Naruto, how are you feeling?" Nina asked, entering the house. She set her bag down on a chair in the living room.

"Better than earlier." Naruto replied. Nina nodded.

"Hope you get better soon." She said, the generic thing to tell someone who was currently sick.

"Here you go." Sasuke said nonchalantly, placing a glass of water on the small balck end-table. Naruto grabbed a hold of Sasuke's wrist before he could make his quick and sly get away. Sasuke's head whipped around to look at Naruto.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Why are you lying to me?" Naruto asked sternly. Sasuke looked at him, wide-eyed, and gulped.

"I-I'm not lying..." Sasuke stuttered.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Nina asked.

"Sasuke, if you're not feelig well, get Rena and Nathan to take care of you." Naruto said.

"No." Sasuke wrenched his wrist almost violently from Naruto's grasp. Sasuke looked at Naruto and said, "I feel perfectly fine."

It would have been convincing if Sasuke didn't cough.

"Sasuke? Are you alright?" Nina asked.

"Yes. Just... allergies. Sure." Sasuke pointed at his throat. "Maybe some dust. I'm fine."

And he exited the room without another word.

Just. Like. That.

* * *

><p>After a couple of days, Naruto was fine to go back to school again, though the couple of days was actually the weekend. Naruto was growing even more concerned about Sasuke. His coughs seemd to be getting progressively worse, though Rena, Nathan, and Nina didn't seem to notice. Sasuke kept it a secret from them. Naruto had formerly decided that if Sasuke wasn't going to do it, then Naruto was. Naruto was standing in the dining area of the kitchen, Rena currently doing the dishes. Naruto took a deep breath.<p>

"I'm worried about Sasuke." Naruto said.

Rena looked at Naruto.

"What?" She asked, lowering the dish she had been scrubbing before the interruption.

"I think he's sick."

Rena removed her gloves, placed them on top of the microwave, and stood in front on Naruto, hands forming fists on her hips.

"What?" She asked.

"He's been coughing." Naruto said. Rena thought about this for a second or two.

"I'll give him a cough drop." Naruto looked at Rena in disbelief. Rena sighed.

"Naruto, it's only a cough. Nothing major. He's a healthy boy." Naruto scoffed at the last comment.

"And he screams in agony when I'm away from him. Try telling him he's healthy." Naruto considered what he said for a second. "Nevermind. He thinks he is."

"Naruto, just because you came down with a fever doesn't mean Sasuke has something seriously wrong. He's only coughing."

Naruto frowned, but he thanked Rena anyway and exited the kitchen. He sat down on a chair, thinking of Sasuke. It was like Rena said.

It was a cough.

Nothing serious.

* * *

><p>Naruto could hear the sirens wailing in the distance. Naruto willed them to come faster, he didn't know how much he could take. Naruto looked down at Sasuke, who was currently out cold. Naruto was shaken up, he was really frieghtened. Rena held Sasuke. Nathan told Naruto to go to his room, who said no, he wanted to stay out here.<p>

Nathan and Rena looked at eachother. The door opened as the paramedics entered the house, taking Sasuke away on a stretcher. Naruto attempted to follow the paramedics, going where Sasuke was being taken, but he was stopped by a hand on the shoulder. Naruto looked to see who the hand belonged to, and, not really to his surprise, it was Nathan's. Nathan shook his head.

Naruto settled for watching them place the stretcher in the ambulance, then they closed the door on the ambulance, but not before Naruto caught a glimpse of one of the paramedics giving Sasuke CPR. The ambulance drove down the road, and Naruto broke down.

All he could do was cry.

* * *

><p>Naruto, Rena, and Nathan were at the hospital. Nina was at school. It was now Wednesday, three days after the incident.<p>

Naruto still cried about it, it had been frieghtening, as he watched Sasuke's body spasm out of the boy's control.

Seizures were scary.

The doctors had said it was probably a one time thing, and that they were keeping him for a little longer to be safe. They were also doing something about his cough, which was, as crazy as it seemed, just a cough.

Naruto began to cry again. He felt so useless, so hopeless.

There was nothing he could do for Sasuke.

And he hated it.

* * *

><p><strong>An: **If it makes you feel better, this chapter was supposed to just be fluff between Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke was supposed to have the nightmares, not Naruto. It just turned out this way.

Why is everything I write dramatic?

...I guess I _did_ just finish writing Schizophrenia...

MUST READ MY OTHER CRAP! :D

And review. Reviews are very much appreciated.

_**REVIEWS?**_

_~Sasuke Uzumaki 83_


	8. THE END Finale

**Special Delivery- Chapter 8**

**The End ~Finale~**

**SUMMARY: **Naruto had a great life, but his world was turned upside down when he recieved a beautiful boy with some problems in the mail. Can Naruto learn to love him before the young male's time runs out? Who said love was powerless? **NaruSasu YAOI SHOUNEN-AI **Enjoy

**WARNINGS: **Yaoi (BoyxBoy), OOC-ness, NOT REALISTIC EVENTS, sucky writing, horrible writing, even _more_ horrible writing, probably the _**worst**_ writing you will ever find, probably language….

**A/N: **So I'm _finally _finished with the Giver play, it's done and over with, though I have to miss next Speech tournament for the Jr. Vase thing. Jr. Vase - Middle school version of the High school art UIL thing.

Yes, I'm in middle school.

_Anyways_ I'm going to a lock-in at Amazing Jakes on Friday. Yay! My stalker invited me to it. Hurray for creepy stalker kids!

Oh, and, I'm sorry for the absence. I'm working on an original novel currently, so yeah.

_Emphasis_

EMPHASIS

_~Flashbacks~_

**Emphasis**

_**More emphasis**_

_**MEGA EMPHASIS**_

"Talking"

(Author's Note)

And almost anything else is stage directions- I mean the narrator. As in the guy who states the obvious.

Damn plays got me saying stage directions…

**P.S. I don't appear to have MS Word, so I am currently using a program without grammar/spell check. And, as it appears, I cannot speak my own native tongue, and my keyboard is slightly broken, so I'll try my best to catch any of that stuff before I post the chapters up. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously, on Special Delivery (The actual story Lmao~)<strong>

_The doctors had said it was probably a one time thing, and that they were keeping him for a little longer to be safe. They were also doing something about his cough, which was, as crazy as it seemed, just a cough._

_Naruto began to cry again. He felt so useless, so hopeless._

_There was nothing he could do for Sasuke._

_And he hated it._

* * *

><p>-30 days-<p>

"Hey, Naruto, how are you?" Naruto wilted further away from his friends.

"Naruto, come on, don't be like that. We're sorry not everything is working out for you."

They didn't understand the urgency of the situation. A week. One excrutiatingly long week. A month. One heart-breakingly short month.

"You guys just... don't understand." Naruto said, looking Kiba in the eye, then Ino, then back.

"Naruto, we know it's been a week-"

"It's not just that. I-I... He's going to be gone. _Gone. _In a fucking month." His friends were stunned into silence by this latest intel. "And I... I feel like, somehow, it's my fault..."

A silence enveloped them almost sadistically.

"Naruto..." Ino began.

"...how could it have been _your_ fault?" Kiba finished. They both watched Naruto intently, expectantly. They wanted an answer, and they wanted it _now._

"Well... I..." Naruto sighed, came up with a reason on the spot that made sense in some contorted way, and continued. "Someone, he says this guy named 'Kaito', sent him to me. He sent him to me for a reason, though I don't know why. Maybe I'm supposed to help Sasuke. Maybe... maybe I can save him."

"Naruto, what makes you think that?" Kiba asked.

"Well, come on, how do you explain how Sasuke is never well when I"m not near him? Is in pain all the time? And then he was until I hugged him? And holding hands with him dulls out the pain from time to time? Maybe _I'm _the key to helping him." Naruto had never really considered this, but he found himself liking the reasoning, a plan forming inside of his head. Not a plan so much as a theory, but it was close enough to a plan.

"Well, Naruto, how did this 'Kaito' guy find you, out of all of the other blond-haired, blue-eyed males in the world? Huh? He just happened to randomly find your house on Google maps and go, 'Oh, this is the boy that's supposed to save my boy with his love!'? I mean, come on, how stupid sounding is it that you think you'll save him with your love?" Ino ranted on. She shut her mouth upon seeing the look of hurt on Naruto's face.

Naruto gave Inoo a death glare.

"So... if you're _not_ near Sasuke... how is he _ever _going to be alright?" Kiba asked.

"It just does't help anymore. And, as it appears, _you_ don't help anymore." Naruto bit at Ino. He turned to walk away from his friend and ex-friend. Who needed her, anyways?

* * *

><p>Naruto made his was into math class, sitting down in his normal seat. The class got started like normal and Naruto felt a horribly forcefull tug on his heart. How could everyone just get on with their lives, go on about their regular routines, even possibly <em>care<em> about Tobuscus's brand-new video when Sasuke was in the hospital, suffering a pain Naruto couldn't even _begin_ to imagine, waiting for the month to be over so he could finally die?

Naruto stared at the paper, the numbers a big jumbled up mess in his head. His eyes couldn't even begin to register the lines as letters and numbers, much less his brain make sense out of the meaningless piles of ink. Naruto looked up when the sound of footsteps made themselves apparent to Naruto's not-so-keen ears. The teacher was hovering over Naruto, and said-boy gave the man a fake grin.

"I appear to have replaced my math brain with my lounging one." Naruto said to the teacher. Naruto mentally face-palmed; had he ever sounded so stupid in all of his life?

"Naruto... I'm sorry. Just do what you can, alright? I won't grade you too harshly."

For some reason, this made Naruto angry.

Naruto didn't want pity; he wasn't a sissy little girl that needed pity just as much as she needed oxygen. He could do something about Sasuke, he wasn't just going to sit here and wait. He just needed to get the school day over with and run up to the hospital and...

...and what. What was the next step? Being around him, hugging him, holding hands... wait, was the next step a-a... a _kiss? _Naruto blushed, despite himself. Did he have to kiss Sasuke to save his life? He wasn't so sure that he could, Sasuke was just so pretty... so delicate... so feminine... and Naruto, he couldn't bring himself to kiss Sasuke! Just thinking of brushing his lips lightly against the boy's slightly scared him, made him shiver, though the shivering wasn't really from the freight. If that's what Naruto had to do in order to save Sasuke, that's what Naruto had to do. He just had to pop right into the hospital and plant a kiss on his lips. Then Sasuke would be alirght and...

Wait...

What if Sasuke didn't like him? What if the fact that Naruto had kissed him revolted him so much that he stopped talking to the blond? Would Naruto be able to handle it, living his life knowing that the boy that meant the world to him hated him for saving his life, even if it was by kissing him? No, Naruto could handle it. And besides, Sasuke would be grateful. He would be alive, no more pain. But would the pain stop there? Or.. would it continue? What if a kiss wasn't the answer, just another buffering technique? What then? And... was Sasuke really the person that meant the world to him? Really?

Naruto would have to consider this later. Right now, his top priority; survive the school day.

* * *

><p>Naruto ran to Rena's wating car. <em>RAN. <em>Naruto piled into it, his backpack thrown in haphhazardly. Rena subconciously ducked a little as the backpack went soaring only to be stopped by the door on the opposite side of the car (Sorry backpack, not today.).

"Whoa there, someone's eager." Rena said.

"Hospital. Drive. Now." Naruto ordered, sliding into the passenger seat, seatbelt clicking almost simultaneouly. Rena smiled, shaking her head.

"You're so sweet. Hospital it is, then." And Rena drove them there, the whole time Naruto was excited. He couldn't wait to stop Sasuke's pain, he was sure it was going to work, absolutely sure.

The plan was fool-proof.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean we <em>can't see him<em>? I'm hoping you just added an extra 'appostrophe t' there." Naruto said.

"I'm afraid that Uchiha Sasuke is in the extensive care center and cannot be visited at this time."

"Bull shit!" Naruto yelled at the receptionist. She glanced up at Naruto above her reading glasses.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"I appollogize, he's been very upset, that boy's been in the hospital for a week now." Rena said, smiling. She pulled -practically dragged- Naruto away from the information desk. Rena spun Naruto around so that he was facing her.

"What the hell's gotten into you, Naruto? Why are you acting so strange?" Rena asked. Naruto looked her straight in the eye.

"I think that I can help Sasuke. I just need to see him. If I could see-"

"And just _what_ do you plan to do, Naruto? You haven't exactly gone to medical school." Naruto looked at Rena's eyes, saw the anger, dissappointment, and concern, all working together to break down Naruto's reslove.

Naruto cried.

"Oh, Naruto, hunny, I'm so sorry. I know you're worried about him, I really know you are. But you're fooling yourself, Naruto. You really can't help him."

Well, yeah. Not if he couldn't _get_ to him.

* * *

><p>-29 days-<p>

"Hey, Naruto. What's up? Why the long face?" Kiba asked, sliding into the seat beside his best friend.

"I just... I really think that I can help Sasuke. But I need to get to him, Kiba, and they won't let me see him. If they just let me visit him, I think I could help." Kiba gave Naruto a look and the blond sighed. It was hopeless, Kiba would never understand.

"And how could _you_ help him?" Kiba asked. "This is exactly why Ino's pissed off at you."

"No, I'm pissed off at Ino." Naruto corrected him.

"So you're both pissed off at each other, big deal. Come on, Naruto. I'm sorry, bro, but there's nothing you can do for Sasuke. If he means so much to you that you'll try to fool yourself into believing _your_ the key to helping him... you _might_ want to re-think your relationship." Kiba stood and walked off, leaving Naruto alone with his thoughts at the lunch table.

Rethink their relationship?

* * *

><p>-26 days-<p>

In just six days, Naruto could count on his fingers and toes how many days Saskue had left. In ten more after that, just his fingers. Five more, just one hand. And then... wow, Sasuke really didn't have all that much time left. Naruto was currently laying down on his back, facing the ceiling. He was on the floor by his bed. He didn't want to mess with his bed; he and Sasuke had slept on it together. And Sasuke's...? Naruto stood up to stand next to Sasuke's bed. He grabbed fistful amounts of the blanket and brought it up to his face, inhaling the faint scent of Sasuke.

_Sasuke..._

Sasuke was dying. Naruto couldn't do anything if he couldn't get to him. And even if Naruto could get to him, he still didn't know if his plan would work. It followed the trend, but you never know, it could be like one of those math problems; the trend seemed to change in the middle, when really it was different then how you looked at it. Earlier Naruto had said that the plan he had come up with was fool-proof, only to find that he couldn't visit Sasuke, so Naruto was having his doubts. Who could blame him? He wanted to _save a boy's life._ That's a lot of pressure, believing someone's life rested on your shoulders. Kind of like a mother, but not really. Like a mother... was that what Kiba had meant on Wednesday? Or was that Wednesday? It seemed so long ago...

Yes, Naruto judged, it had been Wednesday. It had been three days ago, and it was currently Saturday. Saturday, a day to sit and think about your dying... what? What exactly _was_ Sasuke to him? A friend? A best friend? A brother? A son? A... boyfriend? A soul mate? Naruto wasn't exactly sure. What were they, as a whole? Probably more than just two peas in a pod, considering. Naruto sighed, releasing the blanket from his grip.

Naruto plopped down onto Sasuke's bed, enveloped in his scent, his presence. Though Sasuke was so far away, Naruto felt as if he were right there beside him, asking in that small voice of his if he were alright. Naruto missed that, found his eyes tearing up. Naruto wiped them dry. Don't cry, he told himself, don't cry...

Naruto opened his eyes. The room was dark; Naruto had slept the day through. Another day of planning wasted. Planning what, exactly? Naruto already had a plan, no matter how stupid it seemed to be. Though he couldn't get in...

Could he break in?

Why would he do that? Oh, yeah, to save Sasuke's _life._ But then they'd probably throw him in jail or something for breaking and entering. Well, no doctor would hear him out, so break in was, sad to say, the most reasonable way of executing this little plan of his. Were doctors with Saskue all day around? Maybe they left at some hour... maybe he could slink in, ninja style, and kiss Sasuke, then leave, never to be caught, Sasuke miraculously recovering? Naruto doubted it, but it was worth a shot...

...Why was Naruto even _considering_ putting himself on the line for Sasuke? Why would he put _so much_ at stake for him?

Maybe... maybe because-

"Naruto, you want to eat dinner? You haven't eaten all day, I'm worried about you."

-dinner...

* * *

><p>-25 days-<p>

Sunday. Joy. Naruto sat outside of the hospital, watching people walk in and out of the doors, both happy and sad. Naruto wondered exactly what he was accomplishing by sitting there in a tree. How did he get to the hospital? Why, he walked there. He had told Rena he was going to Kiba's house. That was a fat lie. And if Rena or Nathan called Kiba's house? Naruto was probably going to be grounded for the next century. So why was he here again? Because, as he had thought earlier and settled on the conclusion, Sasuke meant the world to him. Why? He wasn't quite sure. He hadn't even known the male for that long, yet he felt a stong attraction to him, like the north and south poles of a magnet. Hey, North and South. N and S. Naruto and Sasuke.

He pulled the binoculars out of his bag and looked through a window on the wall. It was a patient's room, though it was a blonde chick. She was in a gown, holding a very animated conversation with what appeared to be the nurse. Naruto looked in another window; an old woman someone was giving CPR to. Naruto quickly changed windows; two people, a man and a woman, were making out against a wall. Naruto put down the binoculars. Why was he doing this again? Naruto didn't even know if Sasuke was in an internal or external room, so why was he even trying? He guessed that at this point, when Sasuke had 25 days left, everything was worth trying.

Naruto held the binoculars up to his eyes once again.

* * *

><p>-20 days-<p>

Naruto could now effectively count Sasuke's dayd left on his fingers and toes. Currently it took all of them, but later he wouldn't be so lucky. Naruto was getting his things out of his locker when someone slammed it shut. He glanced up to see who his locker's assailant was only to find Ino standing behind him, snickering.

"How'd you like that, big shot?" Ino asked.

"How immature." Naruto said, putting his combination in again. Ino huffed out a breath, reaching over to mess up the combination.

"There." Ino said.

"How rude." Naruto said. He began to, once again, put his combination in. Ino let out a whine and stormed off, parting students as she went. Naruto chuckled. Sorry, Ino, it won't be _that_ easy.

Naruto grabbed his stuff and exited the building. He scanned the parking lot for Rena's car and found that it wasn't there. Huh, strange...

...a car pulled up, though it wasn't Rena's. The window rolled down.

"Hey, Naruto? I'm supposed to pick you and Ino up, your mother had car troubles." Naruto waited for a few seconds then got in, whispering a 'thank you' to what he assumed was Ino's mother. Ino got in the front seat, throwing her backpack onto Naruto.

"Ow!" Naruto exclaimed. Ino turned toward him, then toward her mother.

"Mom! What's he doing in here?" Ino asked, practically barked.

"His mother had car problems so we're dropping him off at his house first." Her mom explained. Ino crossed her arms over her chest.

"They probably can't afford to get it fixed..."

"Ino! Be nice!"

"But mom, it's true. That kid has a month to live, they should just pull the plug. It;s money down the drain."

Naruto could not have been any more angry with the blonde.

"It's not wasted money, we're not pulling the plug, and he's _not going to die."_ Naruto growled at her.

"Oh?" Ino asked, turning in her seat to look at Naruto. "And what makes you so sure? The fact that you're in love with him?"

"Ino! Enough." With that Ino turned back around in her seat, looking out of her window at the passing landscape. Naruto's anger was washed away by sudden realization.

Was he really... _in love _with Sasuke?

* * *

><p>-19 days-<p>

One toe removed from the equation. Naruto decided to discard the toes first, since he really didn't think about them as much as his fingers. Naruto just focused on the fact that he still had all of his fingers in the countdown. It was saturday, again, and Naruto was once again at the hospital. Naruto had found in his 'research' that Sasuke did, in fact, have an external room, so Naruto could watch him, though his room was on the side of the hospital, it made it _slightly _more challenging to remain unseen. Naruto watched Sasuke in his room. Naruto found that Sasuke had no doctors in his room most of the time, and no nurses usually from 9:00 P.M. - 3:00 A.M. How did Naruto find that out? 'Sleep over at Kiba's house'.

Naruto watched Sasuke breath, could only barely see the chest moving up and down with each breath counting down to his last. Naruto's throat closed at the though. He shook his head to remove those thoughts when his phone rang.

"Naruto?"

Crap. Rena.

"Yeah, Rena?" Naruto answered.

"Where are you?"

"At Kiba's, mom, I told you already."

"I just called them."

Okay, nevermind. Not crap, SHIT.

"Uh... oh... so you did..."

"Naruto, where are you?" Rena demanded.

"...at the hospital..." Naruto answered with a small voice.

"Oh, hunny, Naruto, why? We can't see him yet, you know that."

"I know, it's just that... Rena, I want to see him before... before..." Naruto trailed off, tears almost suffocating his lungs and drowning his eyes. He sniffled.

"I'm coming to pick you up, alright?"

"Alright." Naruto replied, his voice contorted by his now runny nose. Great, he hated runny noses. Naruto gave Sasuke's room a lasting glance then hopped down from the tree he was occupying, making his way to the front of the building where he would await his ride.

* * *

><p>-10 days-<p>

Uh oh. Now it was no toes, all fingers. That fact worried Naruto.

It was now Tuesday, but a rare day off from school. It was parent-teacher conference day, of which Naruto's adopted parents had to attend. Naruto's school performance was not going well, due to Sasuke's stay at the hospital and his ever-so-short life span. Rena and Nathan said their goodbyes, Rena planting a kiss on Naruto's forehead, and then he was alone, Nina somewhere hanging out with her friends. She liked to be out of the house because she said 'it felt like a funeral, everyone seemed as if they were mourning a lost soul'. Naruto didn't blame her, Naruto felt like he _was_ mourning a lost sould sometimes, when the truth was that he was _almost_ lost.

Naruto was stumped on what to do, how to get in. He couldn't just waltz right in, past visiting hours, down the hall to a room with a patient that wasn't in the right condition for visitors. Sasuke still hadn't opened his eyes, having two seizures in the past week. Naruto was still haunted by them. Naruto sat on the couch in the living room, eating some instant cup ramen. Could he break through the window, go into his room...?

Fat chance. Sasuke had a third story room. Which meant a third story room window. Which meant a long climb. Naruto sighed. He wasn't even sure if the windows opened, and he was sure as hell that breaking it would make too much noise. How would Naruto ever be able to pull this off? He wouldn't, that's how. He wouldn't, absolutely couldn't, unless some miracle happened and he was granted access. Could he bribe a nurse to let him in...? In order to do that he would need money. He could take it from Rena and Nathan, little amounts at a time... but that sounded wrong. He wasn't even sure it would work. How much money would he need? $100? $200? He wasn't even sure. He guesses $200 would suffice, but if he did that he would have to take $10, $20 dollars from both Rena _and_ Nathan a day. How would he pull that off? He wouldn't.

So Naruto was stumped. So Naruto wandered into Rena's and Nathan's room on wobbly legs, making his way to their white dresser in the corner. He opened the top drawer, pulled a $100 out from under some unopened mail. Huh. That's convinient. But wouldn't they notice? He rummaged around in the drawer, only to find two more hundred-dollar bills in there. Well, only one wouldn't hurt for now, right? Of course. So Naruto put everything back like it was, closed the door, and exited the room. Naruto closed the door softly, though no one was there to hear. He felt a little guilty, though the thought also had him excited; he could get in to see Sasuke! Now, where to find one hundred more dollars...

* * *

><p>-1 day-<p>

Sasuke's life was now depending on one index finger, 1 measley finger of hope. Naruto glanced at the sky, which was dark. He walked into the hospital building, one receptionist at the desk, one of which Naruto didn't recognize, which was a good thing.

"Uh... can I see Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke...?"

"Uchiha." Naruto finished for her. She flipped through something, made a face, then looked at Naruto.

"You can't visit him right now." She said.

"Well..." Naruto hoped, prayed to any god, that this would work. Naruto handed her three hundred dollars, the whole shi-bang. Where did he get $300 so fast? Well, including the $100 he grabbed out of Rena's and Nathan's room, he had been able to get more, adding up to $125, Kiba swiping the rest from his mother, saying it was for snacks and what not. Kiba had called him crazy at the time, and he may be right, Naruto may be crazy (But it just might be a lunatic they're looking for), but he hoped that it would work. Hope was enough, right?

The nurse took a quick look around, grabbed the $300, shoved it down her bra, then stood up.

"Right this way, sir." Naruto smiled as she lead him through the halls and up an elevator of the hospital into Sasuke's room; room 347. Naruto walked in and almost cried. Sasuke looked... dead, thought the heart monitor suggested otherwise. Sasuke was much paler than usual, almost blanding in with the room, almost no colour in his skin. Naruto didn't want to see his eyes. The nurse exited the room quietly.

Naruto walked over to Sasuke's bed, standing next to him. Could he do it? Coudl he really bring himself to kiss Sasuke?

He leaned over and...

...their lips brushed, lightly, a nice, feathery contact. Naruto's eyes widened. kissing Sasuke made him realize how much he missed him, so he deepened the kiss, Sasuke unresponsive. Naruto cried into the kiss, soon breaking it apart, oly to find himself hovering above the younger male, legs straddling his waist. Naruto sobbed. Then Naruto's heart almost stopped when one sound, one tone entered the room.

Naruto had only heard it in movies, TV shows, but... this was real life, this was Sasuke. Naruto stared at the heart monitor in disbelieve, then down at Sasuke. His tears started up again as he let out a choked sob. He began crying again.

Of course his stupid plan didn't work, of course it didn't! And now Sasuke was dead, dead, and it was all Naruto's fault! Naruto looked at Sasuke's eyelids, like white blankets of snow covering those obsidian eyes he had come to love so much...

...that ebony hair framing his sickly pale face...

...and that pale skin, which was cold, stiff, nothing like it had been before...

...and a heart that was to never beat again, to never love Naruto back...

"I love you, Sasuke... I love you..." Naruto sobbed out.

_**Beeeeeeeee- Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

"Huh?" Naruto said, looking at the heart monitor. His eyes widened when he heard a groan. Naruto looked down at Sasuke, who's eyes blinked open, long lashes framing them.

"N-Naruto? What's wrong?" Sasuke asked. Naruto sobbed again, kissing Sasuke. Sasuke, stunned at first, began to respond. What had happened that had Naruto so worried? When they broke apart, Sauske was looking around.

"I'm in... the hospital? When... how..." Sasuke said, a little disoriented and cloudy-minded. He looked at Naruto again. "Oh, Naruto, please don't cry, don't be sad." But Naruto wasn't sad.

Naruto couldn't have been happier.

* * *

><p><strong>An: **THE END! After the epilogue it will ALL BE OVER! OVER! OVEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

Finally.

This took a damned long time to write! I mean, _come on! _Not to mention that it's, like, 2:30 A.M. on a school night... day... and I'm up writing.

Again, I apollogize for the absence, I've been writing my novel, 'Insert Name Here', about two boys named Alex Geoffry Reeve and Nathan Minerva Sherbrooke. It's a _dramatic romance_ novel, since that seems to be all I can write.

Oh, well.

Loved the chapter? Hated it? Would love to date it? GREAT! TELLLLLL MEEEEEEE!

_**REVIEWS?**_

_~Sasuke Uzumaki 83_


	9. ANSWERS EPILOGUE

**Special Delivery- Chapter 9**

**Answers ~Epilogue~**

**SUMMARY: **Naruto had a great life, but his world was turned upside down when he recieved a beautiful boy with some problems in the mail. Can Naruto learn to love him before the young male's time runs out? Who said love was powerless? **NaruSasu YAOI SHOUNEN-AI **Enjoy

**WARNINGS: **Yaoi (BoyxBoy), OOC-ness, NOT REALISTIC EVENTS, sucky writing, horrible writing, even _more_ horrible writing, probably the _**worst**_ writing you will ever find, probably language….

**DISCLAIMER (You know, that thing that hasn't been in the story the whole time?): **In all of my utter amazing-ness, I have forgotten that I do, in fact, not own Naruto. If I did... let's just leave it at that. And I also don't oun the Kaito Vocaloid, though sometimes my sister wished I did.

**A/N: **Yo, hey. Go check out my newest fanfiction (On the site, of course) I Know you Better Than you Think I Do. It's not that great, but whatever.

I'm sorry about the wait, writer's block and I've been working on many fanfictions that have not yet been brought out into the world, such as: End Simulation, You're Dead to Me, Dying to See You, Three Months to Love, and many more!

So, long story short, I'm kind of busy. But I'm on Summer Break, so maybe I can pop out another baby soon!

As in a fanfiction. o.0\

Anyways, onto ze story!

_Emphasis_

EMPHASIS

_~Flashbacks~_

**Emphasis**

_**More emphasis**_

_**MEGA EMPHASIS**_

"Talking"

(Author's Note)

And almost anything else is stage directions- I mean the narrator. As in the guy who states the obvious.

Damn plays got me saying stage directions…

**P.S. I don't appear to have MS Word, so I am currently using a program without grammar/spell check. And, as it appears, I cannot speak my own native tongue, and my keyboard is slightly broken, so I'll try my best to catch any of that stuff before I post the chapters up. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously, on Special Delivery (The actual story Lmao~)<strong>

_"N-Naruto? What's wrong?" Sasuke asked. Naruto sobbed again, kissing Sasuke. Sasuke, stunned at first, began to respond. What had happened that had Naruto so worried? When they broke apart, Sauske was looking around._

_"I'm in... the hospital? When... how..." Sasuke said, a little disoriented and cloudy-minded. He looked at Naruto again. "Oh, Naruto, please don't cry, don't be sad." But Naruto wasn't sad._

_Naruto couldn't have been happier._

* * *

><p>"Naruto, Sasuke, you have a visitor!" Rena called out in a sing song voice. Naruto detactched his lips from Sauske's neck.<p>

"What? Oh, coming in a minute, Rena!" Naruto called back. He kissed his way down to Sasuke's chest.

"W-we should check who -ah- wants to see us..." Sasuke breathed out.

"Maybe we should." Naruto said, shrugging. He kissed Sasuke fully on the lips, smiling against them. "I liked the last time I got a surprise visitor."

"Whatever, you moron." Sasuke pushed Naruto away via the face.

"Aw, come on, Sasuke!" Naruto laughed. Sasuke pulled his shirt on over his head.

"Let's go see who our visitor is." Sasuke said.

The boys exited the room, walking down the hallway into the main one. Naruto opened the door.

"Hello?" He asked. A man with blue hair stood there.

"Hello, I am Kaito."

"KAITO!" Sasuke lunged at the man.

"Sasuke, hello. I'm sorry that this had to happen, but if it didn't you wouldn't be laughing."

"Kaito, I missed you! Oh, this is Naruto." Sasuke said, gesturing toward Naruto. NAruto gave a small wave.

"Yes, I am aware of this." Kaito said.

"Oh, please, come inside." Naruto said in an almost mocking tone. Kaito followed Sasuke inside.

"So, why did you send him to me?" Naruto asked.

"Well, to put it straight forward without any lying, it was becuase he was dying."

"Yeah? And what made you believe I could help him?" Naruto asked.

"Look at him, he's perfectly fine, so why do you continue to complain and whine?"

"Seriously, stop the rhyming, it's annoying. What if I couldn't have helped him?"

"I asked the spirits, they told me Naruto. I found you and sent him to you and, lo, behold." Naruto's eye twitched.

"You weren't kidding."

"Of course I wasn't, did you think I was?" Sasuke asked his blond lover.

"No, I was just _hoping_ you were." Naruto muttered. "So you found me online and stuck a stamp on his head and just sent him on his way?"

"Not exactly, you see, but something along those lines, honestly."

"And what was with the lack of clothing?"'

"I was worried he would overheat. Of course you didn't have a problem, a pair of lovers is what my eye sees."

"You're scaring me." Naruto said.

"I apollogize that you are scared, but if I were to stop it wouldn't be fair."

"And why not? Or was that just to rhyme?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sasuke needed love to be better. His soul as time wore on was getting weaker and weaker. Everyone has half of a soul, the other half with a soul mate. Sometimes half isn't enough, and then it's too late. So in order to keep him alive, I needed to find his soul mate, so I sent him and here he arrived." Naruto blinked a couple of times.

"I can't even rhyme like that."

"He's gotten a lot of practice, trust me." Sasuke said.'

"So, since his half of a soul wouldn't cut it, you sent him to me, his soul mate?" Kaito nodded. "I see. I guess that makes NO SENSE AT ALL!" Naruto flailed his arms. Sasuke rubbed soothing circles onto Naruto's back.

"It's alright, Naruto. Sometimes life doesn't make sense." Sasuke said soothingly.

"Well, Sasuke, if returning home is what you wish, the time to leave is now. You leave with me today, and we'll be on our way shortly, I vow."

"Okay, that rhyme was lame." Kaito glared at the blond. "What?"

"Um... I am home." Kaito looked at Sasuke.

"Are you sure, Sasuke? You wouldn't rather be on our way?"

"Um, I want to stay here." Sasuke held Naruto's hand in his. "With Naruto." He added.

"Very well. I am very glad to see you both get along, but of course being soul mates you already fell."

"Okay, Mr. Rhyme-Time-Slime, time to leave." Naruto said. Sasuke hugged Kaito.

"Thank you, Kaito. For everything." Sasuke whispered. Kaito chuckled, running a hand through the raven locks.

"Invite me to the wedding, and let there be no regretting." Kaito smiled and left.

Naruto and Sasuke stood, side by side, silence enveloping them.

"I don't know how you could stand that guy."

Sasuke punched Naruto in the arm.

"Ow, hey!" Naruto exclaimed, laughing.

* * *

><p>The two got married at the age of twenty. And, yes, Kaito was invited to the wedding, though Naruto could hardly stand having 'Mr. Rhyme-Time-Slime' around.<p>

Naruot and Sasuke adopted two children, one named Hunter, and another named Alaina. They adopted Hunter when he was ten and Alaina when she was four.

Sasuke grew ill and died seven years after the adoption. Naruto, now a single father, raised the children to the best of his abilities after, dispite the broken heart he carried in his chest.

Hunter got married at the age of eighteen to a young american girl named Katy.

Alaina ran away from home, found in the forrest. The police said it was a suicide, that she had overdosed on Naruto's anti-deppressants and had died five hours after arriving in the woods.

Naruto shot himself in the head at Sasuke's grave.

Hunter ran away from home, also.

Hunter's whereabouts are unknown, except to Kaito, who took him into his care.

Hunter died shortly after falling into Kaito's care from drowning in the lake nearby.

May their souls rest in peace.

* * *

><p><strong>An: **So, yeah, you know me. The ending _**HAD **_to be tragic. That's just how I roll.

Don't kill me?

I love you all?

Hehe?

Uh...

Sorry?

_**REVIEWS?**_

_~Sasuke Uzumaki 83_


End file.
